La Cazadora Y El Noble ( RAYNA CRUZ Y ELIJAH MIKAELSON)
by at79779
Summary: historia de Elijah Mikaelson y su amor prohibido por Rayna Cruz la cazadora de vampiros romance acción lemon
1. Chapter 1

Este fic se me ocurrió después de ver los Originales, he sentido una pasión por el personaje de Elijah, y por Daniel Gillies. Rayna Cruz me pareció un personaje muy complejo, con una gran historia a quien debían explorar más, no solo matar. Su parecido con Elena me hizo pensar que tal si ella fuera la reencarnación de una Petrova. En este caso Tatia. Bueno en el transcurso del fic lo descubrirán. Habrá otras parejas por supuesto Klaroline, Kolvina, etc

No hay muchos fics de Elijah en español espero que les guste.

Encuentro

Una suave lluvia, el olor a tierra mojada, fue lo primero que sintió al despertar, había sido derrotada por un vampiro, al que llevaba cazando 1 año, desde que había regresado a la vida, gracias a los chamanes existentes aun.

Seres sobrenaturales habían estado habitando el pequeño pueblo de Mystic Falls, ella había sido revivida para ayudar a acabar con ellos, cuando por fin acabo, pensó en continuar su guerra con los vampiros, pero una bruja la hechizo, solo le permitió cazar aquellos que cometían actos atroces.

Se levantó despacio, la cacería debía continuar, el bastardo no se salvaría, este había atacado a gente inocente en un campamento además de otros crímenes violentos en contra de varias vidas humanas, no lo permitiría seguir con vida no mientras ella viviera acabaría con los vampiros.

Los Mikaelson habían despertado, su misión era rescatar a su Hermano a Klaus, él se encontraba prisionero por Marcel aun resistiendo la tortura de la daga, todo por su familia. Elijah despertó primero que sus hermanos, Hayley le había contado los últimos acontecimientos en estos 5 años, hubo muchas fuerzas oscuras atacando, Marcel estaba dispuesto a cazarle a ella y Hope, sin embargo ella se había refugiado con un grupo de brujas, lobos y algunos vampiros, que le habían ayudado.

Como le había dicho una bruja tu hija tiene una luz única.

Hayley estaba agradecida con todos aquellos que le habían ayudado, en una ocasión los hermanos Salvatore le habían ayudado a huir, pues Marcel o quizás alguien más le había intentado cazar hasta Mistic Falls.

No quería ahondar en detalles sobre los amigos o enemigos que había hecho en su trayecto con Hope era hora de salvar a Klaus el padre de su hija. Prosiguió a despertar a los demás

Bien debemos idear un plan, uno en el que recuperemos a nuestro hermano

Sabemos que Marcel tiene parte de control de New Orleans, y bajo su mando a sus leales lacayos, necesitamos más que un buen plan para rescatarlo.

Creo que Marcel no es el único con poder aquí, Hope y yo huimos de algunos enemigos

Freya puedes localizar a Nicklaus con un hechizo debemos tener su ubicación exacta

Lo hare, pero creo que vamos a necesitar ayuda extra, siento que en New Orleans están fuerzas oscuras, no solo Marcel hay algo más. Kol necesito tu ayuda.

Bien debemos conjurar un hechizo de tiempo para ver qué es lo que ha pasado mientras permanecimos durmiendo plácidamente.

Mientras sus hermanos realizan el hechizo, Elijah estaba a solas con Hayley, necesitaba besarla, en el tiempo que estaba dormido y conviviendo con su familia, Rebekah le había aconsejado que el merecía ser feliz, sin embargo su culpa era grande él había provocado la ira de Marcel y la perdición de su familia, no se lo perdonaba y quería remediar todo lo antes posible.

Cuando veré a Hope debe ser hermosa como su madre y algo como mi hermano

Ella practica magia con algunas amigas de su edad, muchas brujas viven aquí, al igual que hombres lobo, incluso vampiros leales a ti.

vaya pensé que no quedaba nadie después de los Strix

quedan pocos

te extrañe mientras dormía, tu siempre estabas en mis pensamientos, temía por tu vida y la de tu hija, incluso rece por ti algún Dios debió escucharme

Él se acercó lentamente a ella colocando su mano en su mejilla, Hayley tomo su mano y susurro un no.

Mientras dormías permanecí a tu lado, 4 años fiel intentando que despertaras, eres parte de mi familia y siempre lo serás Elijah,

Hayley …

No, espera hubo alguien, nos ayudó más que nada en este mundo, su nombre es Thomas, sin querer me enamore de él, discúlpame Elijah no quería

El la miro, trato de disimular su disgusto, su tristeza hacia Hayley.

Mírame no debes disculparte, te lo dije quiero que seas feliz, me mantuviste con vida estos años no solo a mi sino también a mi familia.

-también son mi familia los amo, Hope los ama siempre le contaba sobre ustedes y su padre.

Lo entiendo. Créeme quiero que seas feliz.

Hey interrumpo Kol y Freya tienen algo es mejor que vengas a ver esto hermano

Freya tomo las manos de Elijah para enseñarle lo ocurrido en este tiempo...

Llevaba caminado largo tiempo aquel bastardo era rápido y se dirigía a New Orleans, si lo recordaba era el hogar de los primeros vampiros los originales, muy odiados por muchos, pero ahora era ocupado por algo más, ella podía sentir su presencia, pero la magia no le podía hacer daño cumpliría su misión de acabar con ese maldito.

Encontró una bodega abandonada, ahí se limpió, encontró algunas cosas que podía usar, su ropa estaba llena de sangre además no había tomado una ducha en días, buscaría algo de comer y comenzaría a buscarlo. Se dirigió por las calles de New Orleans, un sujeto mal encarado, trato de propasarse con ella, pero termino como cualquier vampiro golpeado y herido Rayna aprovecho para robarle su dinero sería de utilidad para ella. Se acercó a un puesto de comida china estuvo comiendo y disfrutando un momento de la música. Desde que había despertado su sed al cazar vampiros no era los mismo quizás por el hechizo de la aquella bruja, ahora cazaba aquellos que hacían daño a otros si veía un vampiro actuando normalmente, sin hacer daño a otros no lo atacaba. Habían encontrado Vampiros con compasión hacia los humanos como Stefan Salvatore.

Estaba regresando a la bodega cuando pudo divisar a lejos como 8 sujetos atacaban a una mujer, corrió para defenderla…

Mistic Falls estuvo al mando del mismísimo diablo dijo Kol

todo lo que nos hemos perdido

Tyler Lockwood murió a manos de Damon

Bueno eso alegrara a Nick

Rebekah la muerte no debe ser tomada con felicidad.

Elijah, Nick lo odiaba

Hemos visto destellos de lo ocurrido, debemos explorar New Orleans, en vez de hablar de la muerte de uno de los enemigos de nuestro hermano, y salvar Nicklaus.

Elijah y Freya se dirigieron por la calles de New Orleans, para que no los reconozcan vestían diferente, además de que cubrían su rostro con capuchas.

Bueno hermano te va muy bien este look descomplicado

Vestía unos jeans azules con una chompa negra unos zapatos deportivos además de que su rostro estaba cubierto con barba. Freya vestía con unos jeans oscuros, una chompa azul, traía lentes al parecer, así no serían descubiertos por nadie

\- que estamos buscando exactamente Freya

Una tienda necesito, unas hierbas, un hechizo sencillo

Bien busquemos

Lo siento! Hayley te ama lo sé, solo que fue mucho tiempo

No lo sé, quiero que ella sea feliz, además nos protegió

Si lo sé, quiero ver a Hope lo antes posible y rescatar a nuestro hermano

Yo igual

Es mejor que nos separemos por un momento yo iré a comprar lo que necesito Elijah

No nos vamos a separar

estaré bien mi magia me protege, tu sigue actuando normal y busca comida ,en el refugio ya no tienen

bien ten cuidado nos veremos en 1 hora

Media hora, no me demoro como Rebekah

Mientras Freya seguía comprando, Elijah ya había comprado los enlatados suficientes, y otras provisiones, al ir caminando por un callejón atraído por el olor a sangre, observo como una mujer era ataca por 8 vampiros

Vaya veo que no saben cómo tratar a una dama

Cuatro de ellos se lanzaron contra él, mientras una voz femenina se escuchó al otro extremo

Vampiros mi especialidad favorita

Elijah se encargó de esos cuatro, mientras Rayna de los otros, se vieron fijamente el uno al otro, ella no bajo su arma apunto a la distancia a Elijah con esta.

No creo que quieras usar eso conmigo Cazadora

Quizás si

La mujer necesita mi sangre para curarse

Bien cúrala

Ella observo como Elijah curaba a la humana, después como usaba la compulsión para calmarla, inventando una historia de cuentos de hadas.

Bien ya está, no debemos, atacarnos el uno al otro no lo crees

Pensé que los originales ya no existían

Yo sigo aquí

Ella se iba a lanzar contra el cuándo sintió la presencia del vampiro, Elijah vio como un sujeto se lanzó desde el techo y la mordió , actuó deprisa rompiéndole el cuello, el vampiro cayó al suelo, ella utilizo la espada y le dio una estocada final.

Él se acercó a Rayna para mirar cómo estaba, sin embargo lo que se gano fue un puñete en su rostro que lo arrojo directo al suelo.

Puedo hacerlo sola, yo cazo vampiros no necesitaba tu ayuda.

Esperaba un gracias señorita Cruz

No te metas en mis asuntos Original, ustedes fueron los causantes de muchas muertes humanas

Escúchame bien les hicimos inmortales pero cada quien hace su destino

Es fácil decirlo son como bestias salvajes, matando a todo lo que quieren, se sienten superiores pero no lo son, me dan asco.

Elijah la empujo contra el muro sosteniéndole ambas muñecas, la miro fijamente estaba dispuesto a morderle. Quería beber sangre al despertar Hayley le había dado una bolsa y él no estaba satisfecho. Miro su cuello escuchando sus palpitaciones.

En ese preciso momento ambos se miraron, al escuchar un ruido más vampiros se acercaban, Elijah y Rayna se escondieron, para ver que sucedía, ella estaba ansiosa por cazar y el por descubrir que hacían los vampiros. Observaron cómo llegaban con un grupo de turistas humanos.

Bien escuchen unos serán vampiros , otros alimento y si tienen suerte podrán irse

Rayna está dispuesta atacar hasta acabar con cada uno de ellos

Espera no puedes hacerlo

Escucha no me detendrás matare a cada uno

Se los van a llevar a algún lugar, mira los camiones quizás hay más humanos vivos ahí

Ella pensó en lo que le vampiro original le había dicho, los dos se mantuvieron callados hasta observar como cada ser humano era subido en el transporte.

Mientras tanto Freya estaba buscando a Elijah por todas partes, donde se había metido su hermano y si había sido capturado, se dirigió de regreso al campamento.

Donde esta Elijah

Kol, nos separamos, él fue por víveres acordamos en una media hora vernos, pero desapareció

Haz un hechizo localizador

Ella se apresuró hacer el hechizo para localizar a su hermano

Hayley estaba preocupada quizás si no hubiera sido tan frontal con Elijah al contarle sobre Thomas el estaría bien, estaba confundida aun tenia sentimientos por él y por Thomas, nunca pensó enamorarse de dos vampiros un original y el otro de mismo linaje.

Recordó cuando conoció a Thomas el huía de los cazadores de Marcel que se encargaban de acabar con el linaje de Elijah. Él había llegado al campamento , Thomas era rubio, sus ojos azules, una sonrisa que enamoraba era cortes, divertido y cariñoso, en varias ocasiones se arriesgó por ella y por Hope, había formado amistad con todos sin importar si estos eran brujas, brujos, lobos o vampiros. Estaba demasiado agradecida, hasta que en una ocasión el declaro su amor, ella lo rechazo pues Elijah era primero. Paso el tiempo y él fue ganando su corazón cuando fueron atacados, casi lo pierde, ahí se dio cuenta que lo amaba. Pero ahora Elijah había despertado.

No te preocupes lo van a encontrar

Si es solo que no quiero perderlo

Mi hermano te ama siempre me lo decía

Lo sé, Rebekah, yo estoy con alguien, llevamos un año, su nombre es

Si Thomas

Como lo sabes

Freya

¿Elijah le conto?

Si al parecer sí, no te juzgo estuvimos dormidos mucho tiempo.

El hechizo localizador funciono, no solo habían encontrado a Elijah sino a Klaus también, decidieron ir primero por Elijah, así tendrían un plan para después rescatar a su otro hermano. Hayley solicito ayuda, tenía a su disposición a tres hombres lobo, cuando escucho una voz conocida.

¡Thomas!

El grupo conformado por Kol, Hayley , Thomas y los tres hombres lobo se dirigieron para el rescate de uno de los Mikaelson, caminaban por el bosque, cuando vieron a que al parecer este no se encontraba atrapado por nada, venia caminando con las bolsas de comida como si nada hubiera pasado.

Elijah que demonios te sucede le grito Kol

Vamos hablar se donde tienen a Nicklaus, y que exactamente es lo que ocurre aquí

En serio pues bien vamos

No miro a Hayley en ningún momento su mirada estaba fija en Kol, caminaron en un silencio incómodo. Thomas sabía quién era Elijah varias veces vio Hayley llorando por el o solamente hablando al ataúd.

Esperen dijo Thomas alguien nos sigue

Tranquilos es mi nueva socia dijo Elijah

¡Socia!, yo soy la que decido quien entra aquí Elijah

Pues ella será de gran ayuda para recuperar a mi hermano y padre de Hope

¡Hey! tranquilos dijo Thomas ¿quién es tu socia?

Rayna Cruz

El asombro en las caras de todos se hizo presente, él había hecho un trato con quien más odiaba a los vampiros, a pesar de las quejas de algunos vampiros y de Hayley, los argumentos de Elijah eran buenos la necesitaban, al parecer ambos habían descubierto una mansión en donde tenía prisionero a su hermano, además los humanos sufrían abusos de todo tipo por parte de los vampiros lo cual había causado furia en la cazadora. Muchos eran usados como alimentos, otros convertidos en vampiros y otros simplemente como entretenimiento.

Rayna había hecho el trato con Elijah; el ayudaría a rescatar a los humanos si ella ayudaba a matar a la mayor cantidad de vampiros o encerarlos en la nueva piedra fénix que poseía.

Quizás la piedra podría encerrar a Marcel también, aunque no estaban seguros si él estaba detrás de todo este acto cruel.

Rebekah no podía creer en este refugio no había comodidad alguna, no existía un baño decente donde podía asearse, se bañaban en una laguna cercana, las camas eran algo cómodas pero no había suficientes, la comida ni decir la mayoría eran enlatados, si su hermano no hubiera traído algo más que enlatados no sabría que hubiera hecho. Thomas el nuevo amor de Hayley había traído bolsas de sangre, Kol llevaba como tres bolsas y eso había saciado su sed. Ella quería recuperar su hogar deprisa, no se imaginaba lo que tuvo que pasar su sobrina ahí aunque no podía negar algo eran unidos.

Rayna se instaló en una de las cabañas, donde compartía con tres adolescentes lobas, no tenía problemas con los lobos, pues usaba su veneno para cazar a los vampiros, aunque la mayoría de personas la veían con desconfianza. Ella era una leyenda la magia no la podía dominar, se había encargado de tantos vampiros que perdió la cuenta, incluso una bruja, lobo o cualquier otro que se interpusiera en su camino para matar a los chupa sangre pagaría el precio.

Alguien abrió la puerta de la cabaña, era la hermana del original la bruja Freya, ofreciéndole un plato con comida, Rayna lo cogió soltando un gracias despectivo.

Sabes no sé qué trato hiciste con mi hermano, espero no lo traiciones

Creo que tu hermano y yo tenemos un asunto en común

Deberías tomar un baño, no hueles bien, ten aquí esta una toalla y los otros accesorios de aseo que si debes saber usar, puedes bañarte en la laguna.

Rayna esbozo una sonrisa se paró e frente de Freya, parecía que la iba a golpear, coloco una mano en el hombro de ella y se acercó al oído

Si el me traiciona, los matare a todos y él lo sabe, iré a tomar un baño

Elijah quería estar lejos, ver a Hayley con su nuevo amor, había desatado su furia, al igual que sus hermanos despertó con mucha sed y no quería que nadie presencie como devora las 5 bolsas de sangre que Thomas les había regalado, Kol había bebido tres y quedo satisfecho, Rebekah tomo dos y se encontraba tranquila, el sin embargo tomo una y aun deseaba más, encontró una cueva que al parecer termina en una cascada, ese era el lugar perfecto para beber en paz.

Rayna camino alrededor de la laguna que desembocaba de una cascada, se desprendió de sus prendas y tomo un baño, quería ver más de cerca como el agua caí con fuerza, la noche y la media luna adornaban el lugar y miles de recuerdos vinieron a su mente.

Él bebía con desesperación la última bolsa de sangre, cuando escucho que alguien se bañaba en la cascada se asomó muy despacio para ver de quien se trataba, era una mujer no la podía ver bien pero no se trataba de Hayley ni de sus hermanas, la mujer alzo la vista y lo vio. Era Rayna…

Elijah entro a la cueva sin mirar atrás, camino hasta la salida de esta, pero ella era rápida ya estaba ahí y solamente con un top negro y unos vaqueros y con el cabello mojado.

Me estabas espiando vampiro original

Señorita Cruz mis disculpas, no sabía que eras tu

Así que espías a las mujeres

No, quería estar solo si me disculpas, debo regresar mi sobrina está por llegar.

Rayna alcanzo a ver las cinco bolsas de sangre en el suelo de la cueva, Él se apresuró a cogerlas, no quería que nadie supiera sus ansias de sed, peor aún una cazadora en potencia.

Así que estas con mucha hambre, ¿eso es un problema lo sabes?

Puedo controlarlo

Eso espero sino tendré que matarte

Vamos a seguir discutiendo mi problema personal en esta cueva señorita Cruz, el flujo de la cascada se va haciendo más fuerte es mejor que salgamos, y si no le importa no se meta en mis asuntos.

Ella iba a responderle, pero se dio cuenta del error que había cometido, su espada y el resto de sus cosas se encontraban en la orilla de la laguna con el flujo de la cascada cayendo más fuerte podía ser que ya no estuvieran. Corrió hasta el final de la cueva que conectaba con la cascada, él fue tras ella

Que sucede

Mi espada y mis pertenencias estaban ahí, ya no estan

Quizás alguien lo tomo

No puedo sentir la piedra, está en la laguna, debo ir

Se iba a lanzar directo a la laguna, pero Elijah la detuvo

Te ayudare

Los dos se arrojaron en la búsqueda de la espada, ella nado hasta lo más profundo, de la laguna, podía sentir con fuerza la presencia de la piedra incluso la llamaba, tuvo que salir a tomar aire y vio que el hacía lo mismo, ella solo con una mirada le hizo entender que la espada se encontraba al fondo, los dos se sumergieron.

Nuestra Esperanza, Rescate y Nuevos Enemigos

Hope llegaba al refugio en compañía de una bruja, unos vampiros y otras niñas, Hayley se alegró de verla y corrió abrazarla, quería darle la noticia deprisa, sus tíos habían despertado e irían a rescatar a su padre.

Ella siempre había considerado a los Mikaelson su familia, a pesar de todas las adversidades, la unión de ellos era única, su hija había aprendido lo que sus tíos y su padre decían la familia siempre y para siempre.

Hope quiero que veas a tus tíos han despertado, logramos salvarlos

¡Mis tíos quiero verlos mamá!

Bien espera aquí iré por ellos

Hayley se dirigió hacia la cabaña que ocupaban los Mikaelson, cuando de pronto unas flechas encendidas con fuego cayeron en el refugio los estaban atacando. Todas las personas corrían, con sus hijos, ella se apresuró a ir por Hope, quien quiera que sea sabía del despertar de la familia Original.

Thomas apresuro a todos los vampiros a tomar posiciones, para enfrentas al enemigo. Los Mikaleson estaban listos para pelear, sin embargo Kol noto la ausencia de su hermano mayor.

Poco pudieron ver a sus adversarios otros vampiros, dispuestos a atacarlos, la lucha comenzó, esto solo finalizaría no dejando a nadie vivo.

Freya y Rebekah estaban preocupadas por Hayley y Hope sabían que su sobrina había regresado, las dos intentaron buscarlas en medio de esta batalla. Fueron atacadas por un grupo de vampiros.

Madre e hija estaban escondidas hasta que un vampiro las encontró lucho con Hayley este era muy fuerte, quizás tenía más años, le arrojó al suelo y comenzó a patearla en presencia de Hope. Hayley estaba muy herida, pero luchaba por mantener a su hija a salvo, no dejaría que este le haga nada, lo mordió, pero no lo debilito. La ahorco lanzándola contra un árbol.

Bien niña vendrás conmigo

Cuando iba a tomar Hope su madre se interpuso provocando que el vampiro, intentara arrancar el corazón, cuando lo iba a ser, fue tarde el ya caía en el suelo arrancado el corazón. Hayley miro y sabia de quien se trataba

Elijah

La batalla continuaba, Kol observaba como brujas, lobos, vampiros, y algunos humanos luchaban juntos por sobrevivir, en cinco años todo estaba cambiado.

Freya estaba en problemas a pesar de poseer su magia los vampiros asomaban por todas partes, hasta que alguien vino en su ayuda, Rayna acabo muy rápido con ellos cortándoles la cabeza al parecer disfrutaba de la cacería.

Salieron victoriosos de la pelea, atraparon a un solo rehén, para obtener información, se hizo una gran fogata, para quemar los cuerpos de sus enemigos y sus aliados. Thomas agradeció a todos por ayudar a que el lugar permanezca tranquilo, pidió un momento de silencio por los caídos.

A lo lejos Rebekah pudo ver como venía su hermano cargando a Hope en los hombros, y a Hayley a su lado, todos los presentes pudieron notar la alegría de las mujeres originales que corrieron deprisa donde su hermano.

Hope dijo Rebekah con lágrimas en sus ojos

Hola tía Rebekah mamá me conto sobre ti

Bajo de los hombros de su tío, para dar un tierno abrazo a la menor de los Mikaelson

Tú debes ser mi tía Freya, eres bruja como yo

Si pequeñita

Las dos se unieron en un abrazo

No podían creer lo grande que estaba Hope, era hermosa como su madre pero con los ojos de Klaus.

Kol se acercó lentamente, el no compartió tiempo con su sobrina como su hermano y hermanas, pero una sensación extraña se apodero de él, la de proteger y amar a una pequeña miembro de su familia

Hola Hope soy

Eres Kol mi tío, el que sabe magia, pero es un vampiro

Si así es

Ella lo abrazo lo que hizo, que el arrojara una lágrima, se soltó del abrazo, señalando a Elijah dijo:

Vaya creo que conociste al tío noble primero

Si él nos salvó de un vampiro, le gusta arrancar corazones al tío Elijah y bañarse con ropa

Elijah se agacho hacia Hope la vio una vez más y la abrazo

Escúchame Hope iremos por tu padre, seremos una familia de nuevo te lo prometo.

Todos los Mikaelson se reunieron con su sobrina, a escuchar todo lo que ella les debía contar, compartió todas sus experiencias, los infortunios que habían tenido con su madre, sus viajes alrededor del país incluso habían estado en Canadá un tiempo, como fue que encontraron personas nobles de corazón que les ayudaron, Hayley y Hope habían encontrado a cada una de las siete manadas en cinco años con la ayuda de una bruja quien era la maestra de Hope y de las otras niñas. Habían llegado a este refugio que era su hogar.

Durante tres años habían sido perseguidas por Marcel en los dos años restantes, las persecuciones continuaban pero no con la misma intensidad Hayley les comento que ella y Hope se dieron cuenta que no eran los mismos vampiros quienes les perseguían.

Hope enseño un hechizo básico a sus tíos, quienes quedaron asombrados sin duda alguna su magia era fuerte como todos los primogénitos. Kol y Freya se vieron el uno al otro ellos sabían exactamente lo que estaban pensando, querían enseñar todo lo que sabían a Hope, para que ella sea la bruja más poderosa.

La pequeña corrió hacia un estante y traía consigo una caja

Bien basta de charlar juguemos

Hope es muy tarde debes dormir, este día ha sido largo

Mamáaa

jugaremos un momento después la llevaremos a dormir

Gracias tío Elijah

Jugaron dos horas hasta que los ojos de Hope se cerraron, Elijah cargo a su sobrina hasta el dormitorio de Hayley, y la arropo, Rebekah y Freya depositaron un beso en su frente, mientras Kol dejaba en la mesita el juego de su sobrina, con una nota que decía: continuaremos mañana.

Gracias a todos

No Hayley tu nos mantuviste a salvo, cuidando de Hope ahora debemos rescatar a Nick

\- Nick ha estado 5 años sufriendo por nosotros, debo reconocerlo jamás pensé que haría algo así

Kol el cambio y ahora es nuestro turno de ayudarlo

Sabes Elijah tienes razón, pero creo si sigues bañándote con ropa, no creo que ayude

Todos rieron por la broma de Kol para su hermano mayor, Hayley noto como este fruncía sus cejas, esa manera en como su boca se movía para preparar un ataque verbal. Su palabras, sus labios, la forma en como movía sus manos, por un momento anhelo sentir otra vez los labios de el sobre los suyos.

Gracias hermano lo tomare en cuenta

¿qué sucedió porque de tu ropa mojada?

Tuve un pequeño accidente, creo que no daré más detalles ,no quiero ser un objeto de burla de Kol

Debemos planear como rescatar a Nicklaus dijo Freya

Se juntaron para idear un plan con todos, debían tener aliados con ellos brujas, brujos, humanos lobos y vampiros, cada grupo en el refugio tenía un motivo para atacar a Marcel o quien sea que este ocupando su lugar, ellos solo quería rescatar a su hermano, como había dicho Hayley buscarían otro lugar para vivir. Era hora de descansar y cada miembro del refugio se dirigió a su cabaña. Elijah presencio como Hayley se despedía de Thomas, cada vez que lo veía con ese hombre los celos se apoderaban de él, pero ella había decidido, el tío de Hope eso era para ella.

Rayna cambio su ropa, quería descansar mañana sería un día largo, los Originales habían compartido su plan con todos sin embargo ella no confiaba en ellos, intento acomodarse en esa cama , cuando por fin encontró la posición adecuada cerro los ojos, pero sus pensamientos estaban centrados en un individuo recordó la conversación en la cascada.

Flashback

Encontraron la espada y ella la toma ascendió hacia la superficie y el también. Elijah le entrego su mochila esperando un gracias sin embrago ella se la coloco y no dijo palabra alguna.

Bien creo que la recuperamos, somos buenos trabajando juntos

No trabajamos juntos, no te confundas, no confió en los vampiros, estoy aquí para ayudar a los humanos, hicimos un trato espero tener tu palabra

La tienes y no la romperé créeme

Debo creerte, tu especie traiciona, mata, solo les importa ustedes mismos, así seas conocido como el Noble dudo de ti

Lo que hago es para proteger a mi familia, hay muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento pero lo hice por el amor que tengo a mis hermanos

Justificas miles de vidas inocentes, por un amor egoísta hacia tu familia , tenía familia sabes mi padre murió por culpa de un vampiro llamado Julián, el me obligo a matarlo, es lo que hacen verdad son monstruos buscando una víctima para complacer su deseo de sangre

Elijah re lamio su labio y lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue:

Siento lo de tu padre, ¿encontraste al vampiro?

lo encontré lo perseguí para acabar con él, lo disfrute tanto como cuando acabo con cualquier vampiro es lo que me causa un gran placer, tu familia los primeros vampiros causaron esto, convirtieron a gran cantidad de humanos en bestias depredadoras y ahora todas las bestia se voltearon hacia sus creadores

El la miro con furia en sus ojos, ella se puso muy cerca del el desafiándole, si quería comenzar una pelea lo harían en este preciso momento

bien creo que obtuviste tu venganza

Cuando ella le iba a responder, se observó fuego a lo lejos lo que hizo que el utilizara su velocidad vampírica solo diciendo: Hope

Fin flashback

Sin duda para el vampiro original Elijah Mikaelson su familia era importante, su sobrina aquella niña milagrosa que tanto había escuchado era lo que daba fuerzas a su familia, la había visto era parecida a su madre pero con los ojos de su padre. Ojala esa niña creara una conciencia en los vampiros, en especial en su padre quien había sido causante de varios crímenes atroces, en una ocasión había ido a New Orleans a cazarlo, acabo con sus mejores hombres causándole miedo a él y a su familia, pero fue muy inteligente hizo que marcara a varios de sus vampiros, quienes a través de la compulsión cometieron crímenes atroces, lo que provoco que ella les persiguiera y así Klaus Mikaleson se salvó de entrar en su larga lista de cacerías.

En la cabaña Elijah Mikaelson no podía dormir tantas cosas en su cabeza el rescate de su hermano, su deseo de sangre, Hayley, su culpa, él no se perdonaba aun lo único que le había dado felicidad ese día era Hope su cara de alegría, sus historias lo habían alejado de la oscuridad, quizás Rayna Cruz tenía razón ellos eran monstruos. La recordó en la cascada, ella había sufrido con la muerte de su padre, pero su perdida le había hecho fuerte. Un pensamiento se hizo presente el cómo se bañaba en la cascada como su piel se veía a la luz de la luna y como cada gota bañaba su cuerpo, se alejó de ese pensamiento sin duda alguna, él había despertado con mucha lujuria. Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió para beber un vaso de agua, mirando por la ventana suspiro, debían rescatar a Klaus lo antes posible, el necesitaba de su hermano.

En la mañana todos se alistaron para ir a rescatar a Nicklaus, los Mikaelson estaban dispuestos a todos para rescatarlo.

Se dividieron en equipos y como Rayna era responsabilidad de Elijah estaba con él, ninguno de los dos se hablaba, desde el día de ayer en la laguna, ambos sabían cómo sería el plan, sin embargo la cazadora desconfiaba aun, tenía un plan si los Originales la querían traicionar.

Llegaron a la mansión como había indicado Elijah, estaba muy bien protegida además tenían vampiros por todos lados, los humanos eran tratados como ganado.

Era el turno de los lobos se fueron acercando a la puerta de la mansión llevando a Hayley como una supuesta prisionera, tocaron el timbre y los recibieron. Fue llevada ante su líder, si era Marcel ella le iba a decir algunas cosas. Pero se llevó una gran sorpresa no era el, un hombre con castaño , ojos claros, delgado, tez blanca y joven estaba sentado en el centro, además tenían a Klaus en el centro de la gran sala como un trofeo tal como lo había dicho Elijah.

Vaya vaya la zorra de Klaus

Nosotros los hombres lobos te la ofrecemos, como el inicio de amistad hablo Gabriel ( un hombre lobo leal a Hayley)

Bien, puedo considerarlo un momento mmm pues no chicos acábenlos

Todos los vampiros rodearon a los lobos.

Espera quien eres

Oh cariño no sabes quién soy, déjame me presento mi nombre es Baltazar un vampiro Original Real

Solo hay 5 y son los Mikaelson

Déjame te corrijo mi hermano y yo somos los primeros, además, de que nuestros poderes no se comparan a ningún otro vampiro, ni siquiera al del dichoso suero de Marcel, Klaus está aquí para que sepa su lugar y todos sepan quienes son sus jefes, y ahora solo me queda matarte.

En ese preciso momento se escuchó gritos, bien Rayna Cruz estaba de cacería, los hombres lobo se enfrentaron a los vampiros, Hayley intento luchar contra Baltazar, pero a este lo protegían los demás poco a poco fueron entrando, las brujas, los hombres lobo, humanos y vampiros a la mansión.

Baltazar se lanzó contra unos vampiros que entraron solo con su mano les corto la cabeza, a uno lo tomo de los brazos y lo destripo completamente, era brutal, sus ojos eran totalmente negros, iba matando a todo aquel que estuviera en su camino.

Rayna entro a una prisión ahí se encontraban todos los humanos, abrió las jaulas para que estos salieran con la ayuda de los demás lograron sacarlos a todos quienes corrieron rápidamente al bosque, ahora entro en la sala pudo ver como un vampiro sostenía a Hayley del cuello. Al mirarlo noto que sus ojos no eran como los de los demás vampiros. Arrojo una de sus flechas de verbena a este se quemó un poco pero se recuperó rápidamente, iba justo donde esta Rayna cuando Kol salto encima de él, comenzaron a pelear, y al se unieron Rebekah y Elijah.

Vaya, vaya tres originales contra mí, bueno todos morirán

Hayley se acercó a un Klaus petrificado en la pared, rompió el concreto y se dispuso a quitar la daga que lo tenía sufriendo un largo tiempo, le dio de beber de su sangre y lo saco de ahí él estaba muy débil para hablar. Sin embargo él quería luchar, miro a Hayley y la mordió para así alimentarse y enfrentar a su enemigo.

La pelea continuaba los tres hermanos contra Baltazar, este era muy fuerte incluso más que Marcel, Freya convoco un hechizo convocando a guerreros vikingos, encerrando a Baltazar en un círculo de fuego.

Este intentaba huir del hechizo de magia su poder era increíble estaba dispuesto a salir, pero Elijah, Kol y Rebekah no se lo permitirían le sostuvieron los brazos mientras Elijah le intentaba arrancar el corazón. La fuerza de Baltazar empujo a Rebekah hacia la pared, siguió el turno de Kol ahora el luchaba contra Elijah quien seguía intentando arrancarle el corazón, este lo tomo de la cabeza le iba arrancar el cuello, asomo Klaus portando la daga en su mano y se la clavo al vampiro así mismo dijo a Freya

Haz un hechizo que lo lleve a otro lado, convoca un lugar que no exista es la única manera de detenerlo

Freya convoco a la ciudad de los muertos

Klaus y Elijah seguían peleando con este a pesar de tener clavada la daga seguía con fuerzas, iba a dar un golpe final en el rostro de Elijah cuando una espada fue clavada en su pecho.

El hechizo se hizo más fuerte causando que la piedra fénix absorbiera a Baltazar totalmente, la espada se rompió, y la piedra se hizo de color gris.

Solo quedo una piedra gris en medio de la sala, no existía ya aquel vampiro.

Rayna se dispuso a coger la piedra, pero en ese preciso momento Klaus le rompió el cuello, y ella cayo solo en un sueño, después de todo aun le quedaba vidas.

Bien esa piedra se queda con nosotros, asi que no quiero tus reproches Elijah

Klaus esperaba una respuesta por parte de su hermano mayor, sin embargo no se esperó lo que Elijah hizo se acercó a él y lo abrazo muy fuerte, correspondió el abrazo, y en su pensamiento lo único que quería era ver a su hija y reunirse con su familia.

Rebekah, Freya y Kol se unieron al abrazo de familia, se quedaron por un momento así las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, otra vez estaban juntos y habían logrado sobrevivir.

Bien vamos quiero ver a Hope

Llegaron al campamento, con todos, incluida una cazadora a punto de despertar furiosa, ahora que el Rey de New Orleans estaba despierto muchas cosas cambiaría.

Klaus miro a su hija era una niña de 7 años el cabello, parecida a su madre y a él, todo este tiempo, Hayley le habían mantenido a salvo. Padre e hija se abrazaron.

Tu siempre vas a ser mi Hope, te extrañe tanto hija mía, pero ahora somos una familia de nuevo y nunca dejare que nada te dañe te lo prometo

La pequeña Hope le respondió con una sonrisa tomo su mano le llevo a lo que era su habitación se acercó a una pequeña caja, y saco de él la figura de madera que su padre le había hecho.

Siempre serás mi caballero valiente papá

Ella le conto a su padre todo lo que había hecho en todo ese tiempo, las cosas que aprendió, sus amigos, las perdidas, ella lo sentó en una mesa fingiendo que le estaba ofreciendo te, por primera vez Klaus jugaba con su hija, estuvieron así todo el día, el la acostó, arropándola, y dándole un beso en su frente.

Era momento de conversar con sus hermanos, en todo este tiempo, había escuchado tantas cosas que se había dado cuenta de todo el peligro por el que pasaría su hija.

Todos los del campamento lo estaban esperando, pero el solicito un representante de cada grupo, Hayley de los lobos, Thomas por los vampiros, un bruja mayor llamada Celia era la representante de los brujos y brujas, y por ultimo un muchacho llamado Simón por los humanos.

El los observo a todos, cada uno había colaborado en su rescate la mayoría de lobos eran leales a Hayley y habían protegido a su hija, los vampiros eran de linajes diferentes desde Elijah hasta él. Reconoció a Thomas este había sido perseguido por Marcel pero al parecer estaba con vida un sobreviviente, la bruja también había ayudado a su hija, por ultimo el humano, no sabía quién era pero le recordaba a alguien.

Marcel nos persiguió por tres años, hablo Thomas, te hemos rescato todos quieren paz en New Orleans, es nuestro hogar.

Bien hablaremos, pero antes debo advertirles Marcellus no es nuestro enemigo más poderoso, como deben haber escuchado Baltazar tenía un hermano.

Hay otro asunto Nick ¿dónde está Marcel?

Se los contare, después que me puso la daga todo era un caos, los brujos y brujas estaban liderados por Vincent, el ayudo a Marcel a querer destruirnos, después estuvo en su contra, la iglesia se hizo un templo de protección solo algunos podían entrar, Marcellus intento ser mejor líder que yo, no lo logro, hubieron días negros, dos hermanos vampiros aterrorizaban a todo aquel que era un alma preciada para el diablo. En su desesperación Marcel cometió un error fatal

\- déjame adivinar los Salvatore

¡Quienes más! Pero eso te lo contare otro día hermanita, Marcel quiso buscar más poder no le basto con ser una bestia con veneno de las manadas, vino una exposición a la ciudad del antiguo Egipto con ellos una tumba con una momia, querían absorber la magia de los sacerdotes de la diosa Isis, pues el sarcófago indicaba que la persona muerta ahí era devoto a Isis, no fue lo que paso despertaron a Baltazar, es así amigos míos y familia que comenzó el caos, quito del trono a Marcel lo hizo su sirviente con la ayuda de una bruja lo hizo un vampiro ordinario. Él se escondió en la iglesia, me entrego a Baltazar. Hasta que llegaron y me rescataron.

Matar a Baltazar fue muy fácil, hay algo mas

Exacto Elijah por eso necesito que investiguemos, su hermano loco esta suelto Baltazar era el tranquilo

Bien muchacho y eso como nos beneficia hablo la bruja

Hare un trato con un vampiro y un brujo escondidos en una iglesia, todos volveremos a la ciudad.

¿Por qué debemos creerte?

Simón verdad, pues veras no tienes otra opción, comuniquen a los suyos todo esto mañana iré con lo representantes y hablaremos

Cuando todos salieron, solo los Mikaelson quedaron, estaban intrigados, su hermano sabía algo más, pero no se los diría no aun, él tenía un plan, además de saber cómo matar aquellos vampiros reales.

Klaus se percató que Hayley tenía novio nuevo, lo cual no le sorprendió mucho, la mujer no podía ser fiel a su hermano tanto tiempo, en cambio Elijah era demasiado noble, aunque cuando actuaba con desesperación y temor hacia cosas estúpidas, es esta ocasión lo controlaría mejor no quería poner a Hope en peligro por un mala decisión de su hermano.

Rebekah se acercó a su hermano para preguntarle sobre como convivio con Hope, él le conto de sus juegos , de cómo mientras estaba con esa daga la pensaba todos los días, incluso la soñaba y era tal como la había visto en sus sueños.

¡Hey! deberías ver el televisor Nick , creo que te va gustar

El observo pero no pudo creerlo Caroline en New Orleans.

Elijah salió a tomar un paseo dejando a sus hermanos viendo el televisor, estaba alegre de que Nicklaus volviera con ellos sin embargo su preocupación había aumentado con la presencia de un nuevo enemigo, al ser historiador por un largo tiempo nunca se encontró con tumbas en donde salieran vampiros. Mientras caminaba se percató de que la presencia de ella.

Bien sé que mi hermano te rompió el cuello, pero la roca se queda con nosotros, somos inmortales y la cuidaremos

Me pertenece y lo sabes

No te la daré, no la tengo además cumplí mi trato, los humanos están a salvo

Es mi piedra, lo único que quedo de mi espada fueron pequeños fragmentos

Oh! Necesitas la roca para crear tu espada , tu gran arma , la única diría, la necesitarías para cazar a los de mi clase o me equivoco

Bien veo que estas abierto al dialogo y no es mi única arma tengo otras, pero prefiero que la roca se quede conmigo, que con monstruos despiadados.

Escucha hay otro como el vampiro que acabamos de matar quizás esa piedra nos ayude a destruirlo, porque no te quedas y nos ayudas

Otro trato, no lo creo

Él se dio vuelta era imposible dialogar con ella, cuando sintió atravesó su espalda una bala de madera seguida por otra, cayó de rodillas al suelo, ella lo tomo del rostro y con un navaja bañada en verbena marco su mejilla con una x.

Las balas son de madera con veneno de lobo, te tardaras en curar, tu rostro tiene verbena y también un veneno especial, te quedaras así unos días y con alucinaciones, espero no ser parte de ellas, un placer hacer negocios contigo Mikaelson

Ella se perdió entre las sombras…

Kol no paraba de reír al despertar había encontrado a Elijah con el rostro marcado con una gran X, al parecer la chica le había dado una paliza, Freya le estaba colocando una pomada para ver si así se curaba más rápido la herida, él estaba realmente adolorido, cuando se había levantado del suelo ya era de mañana, el veneno de lobo había desaparecido se había dirigido rápido a su cabaña para pedir ayuda a su hermana.

Al despertar Rebekah por la risa de Kol, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de su hermano mayor, y en sus ojos se notaba mucha furia, ella no dijo nada solo se dirigió a la cocina por un a bolsa de sangre para dársela a Elijah.

El veneno para Freya era irreconocible nunca había visto ninguno así. Le coloco la pomada, la marca llegaba hasta la barba de su hermano, lo que causaria que se afeitara.

Al entrar Niklaus en la cabaña de sus hermanos, miro a Rebekah angustiada, un Kol muy divertido y una Freya atendiendo a su hermano.

Que sucedió

Se acercó a Elijah y pudo ver la gran X en su mejilla

En tu paseo nocturno, hiciste algo con Rayna Cruz que la enfureció hermano

Kol Y Klaus se rieron al unísono, Elijah siempre tan bien cuidado, un conocedor de las artes marciales, nunca derrotado más solo por Nicklaus, estaba marcado como ganado de la cazadora.

Mis hermanas siempre tan atentas y solidarias, no quisieran estar en mi lugar, además estaba furiosa por la roca, le dije que no se le iba a dar.

Pues se desquito bien de ti

Si se quitara en unos días, además se marcho

En eso te equivocas la acabo de ver en la mañana y charle con ella, como es debido

¿Qué?

Entonces dile que entregue el antídoto para Elijah. Dijo Freya

Si me comento que eso se va en tres días, que te va arder mucho, y algunas alucinaciones de vez en cuando, aconsejo que lo encerremos. Ustedes mis hermanas cuidaran de él, Kol y Yo iremos a la ciudad necesito hablar con los nuevos padres de la iglesia. Lo siento hermano no puedo ayudarte en este momento

Bien me quedare encerrado, porque no te ataco, a ti que le prometiste

Eso es un secreto

Klaus se despidió de sus hermanas, se acercó a Elijah con una sonrisa divertida viendo su mejilla y a su oído le dijo:

No debiste verla desnuda hermano.

Esa mañana Klaus se despertó al sentir una pequeña mano en su frente la de su amada hija, Hope tenía hambre y Hayley seguía dormida en su cuarto o quizás con Thomas, preparo el desayuno, se sentaron juntos en la mesa a comer, su hija era muy hermosa y además lista, ella le indico algunos hechizos que aprendió.

Bien desayunamos ahora que

Mamá me manda a bañarme

Bueno soy tu padre dime que quieres hacer

Quiero dormir mas

Está bien mi pequeña lobita, papá tomara un baño

Debes bañarte en la laguna, hay una gran cascada, a esta hora no hay nadie

Klaus salió por el gran bosque en busca de la laguna, al encontrarla miro la cascada y se fue acercando, se iba a despojar de su ropa, cuando la vio salir del agua llevaba puesto solo ropa interior negra y muy sexy, no podía negarlo Rayna Cruz era exquisita.

Otro Mikaelson espiando.

Algún hermano mío te miro más de lo que yo te he visto

Si tu hermano mayor, ¿cómo está su rostro?

¿Qué le hiciste a Elijah?

Lo que merecía, devuelve la roca

No lo creo, mira necesito hablar contigo, hay una amenaza más grande para todos, y te daré la roca pero primero necesito tu ayuda.

Bien hablemos

Klaus necesitaba a Rayna para llegar a Vincent Y Marcel, recuperaría todo lo que era de él y su familia.

Hablo con cada líder de la facciones irían a New Orleans a recuperar lo que era suyo, Klaus les explico cómo haría un trato justo para todos, el dio su palabra que no habría traiciones.

Simón se acercó a Rayna Cruz necesitaba hablar con la cazadora, hablaron del porqué de ella aquí de como ayudaría a los humanos, él quería que ella se quedara pues los humanos serían los más perjudicados en esto, ella sin embargo se negó, cuando se iba a despedir de él, este le extendió la mano en su palma tenía un collar era una cruz.

La forjamos con los trozos de tu espada como agradecimiento

Gracias

Él le ayudo a ponérselo le quedaba perfecto…

Las alucinaciones eran constantes en el muerte, culpa estaban presentes, no lograba calmarse la muerte de Tatia esta seguida en su mente, la culpa que llevaba era grande. Comenzó a estar agresivo dentro de la habitación primero rompiendo todo después llegó incluso a lastimarse. Lo que la cazadora le había hecho lo había dejado vulnerable a la locura.

Hayley estaba preocupada nunca antes había visto tan mal a Elijah aun sentía un amor por él, no quería que sufriera fue a buscar a Rayna pero esta ya se había marchado.


	2. CAPITULO II

Capitulo II

TRATOS Y RECUERDOS

Las alucinaciones eran constantes en el muerte, culpa estaban presentes, no lograba calmarse la muerte de Tatia esta seguida en su mente, la culpa que llevaba era grande. Comenzó a estar agresivo dentro de la habitación primero rompiendo todo después llegó incluso a lastimarse. Lo que la cazadora le había hecho lo había dejado vulnerable a la locura.

Hayley estaba preocupada nunca antes había visto tan mal a Elijah aun sentía un amor por él, no quería que sufriera fue a buscar a Rayna pero esta ya se había marchado.

Klaus había logrado un trato justo con todos en el refugio ahora debía enfrentarse a Marcel, lo tuvo sufriendo varios años, pero ese sentir lo hizo más fuerte, era momento de la venganza.

Con Kol se dirigieron a la iglesia de seguro Marcel estaría ahí escondiéndose como un cobarde él sabía todo acerca de Baltazar y de su otro hermano, cuando intentaron entrar en la iglesia no lo lograron al parecer existía una magia muy poderosa protegiendo. Dio tres golpes a la puerta, salió una muchacha.

Que deseas

Deseo ver a Vincent o Marcel

Vincent no permite la entrada, a todo aquel que quiera hacer daño, Marcel no esta aquí

Asi que no está, bueno pero Vincent me puede recibir vengo en paz

Bien vere que puedo hacer

Kol recordó a Davina, ella lo había hecho un mejor hombre, le había enseñado sobre el amor, la amaba y haría cualquier cosa por recuperarla. Mientras dormía habían ideado muchos hechizos posibles para recuperar a Davina, su hermana Freya era una excelente bruja él no podía negarlo. Fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos por Klaus quien estaba impaciente por entrar a la iglesia y enfrentar al brujo.

La puerta se abrió y pasaron los dos, observaron a Vincent en el altar, él estaba acompañado por tres mujeres y dos hombres posiblemente brujos.

Bien Vincent ¿ dónde esta Marcel?

El no está aquí, estuvo un tiempo aquí, pero ya no

No me vas a contar que ocurrió con él, al parecer eran tan amigos

El solo era un hombre temeroso nada más ansiaba poder y lo perdió, ahora tu estas aquí para recuperar lo que es tuyo, el gran rey ha vuelto y todos de nuevo seremos sometidos

Vincent escucha bien quiero recuperar lo que me pertenece, lo que yo construí, mi hogar aquel que tú y Marcel destruyeron.

Se fue acercando hacia el altar para enfrentarlo cara a cara, en sus ojos se podía observar su rabia, Kol se colocó detrás de su hermano eran ellos dos contra 6 brujos. Vincent levanto su mano los que le acompañaban comenzaron un hechizo, Kol sintió como un sonido perturbador lo derrumbaba al suelo, sin embrago Klaus parecía resistirlo.

Piensas que algo como esto va a detenerme de matarlos. Tuve un peor sufrimiento que este

Tomo a uno de los brujos por el cuello lo mordió y lo arrojo lejos, se iba abriendo camino entre todos los brujos lanzándoles y mordiéndoles para llegar hasta Vincent,

El brujo comenzó con un hechizo más fuerte causando que Klaus se frenara pero en ese momento no pensó, en lo que estaba por suceder. Rayna apareció golpeando a los brujos, la magia no podía causarle daño alguno.

El hechizo se detuvo y Kol pudo ayudar a su hermano, mordieron a los brujos, pero no los mataron, Klaus se acercó a Vincent

Bien creo que es hora de hablar, creo que te presento a Rayna Cruz la Cazadora, me olvide de presentarla antes.

Trabajas con un vampiro ( Vincent la miro asombrado)

Ella no contesto, Klaus esbozo una sonrisa

Bien haz visto mi compasión no he matado a ninguno de tus brujos, ¿quiero saber dónde está Marcel?

No lo sé Klaus, el vino se quedó unos días y se marcho

El brujo decía la verdad, al final de cuentas solo protegía a los suyos, no tenía nada más que hacer ahí debía regresar al campamento hablar de que era seguro volver.

Hay más brujas las dejara a tu cuidado

Con estas palabras se marcho

Freya estaba preocupa hablaría con Klaus para que sanaran a Elijah, no soportaba verlo así, coloco unas hierbas en su frente quizás eso calmaría sus sueños por un momento. Hayley había ido unas diez veces a preguntar sobre su estado de salud, al parecer la loba sentía algo aun por su hermano.

Hope estaba jugando con otros niños cuando vio a lo lejos llegar a su padre con su tío, y una mujer, la reconoció era la cazadora, ella no sentía miedo como los otros la intrigaba quería conocerla y saber que magia la cubría.

Se acercó corriendo hacia su padre, la elevo por los aires y la saludo como siempre una gran sonrisa y su frase favorita mi pequeña lobita. Ella lo llevo hacia los otros niños para presentarlo, al parecer su hija tenía muchos amigos, lo que hizo pensar a Klaus en que jamás podría imaginar a su hija con novio.

Kol se dirigió a la casa que ocupaban para ver a sus hermanas y hermano, al llegar se dio cuenta que este no mejoraba al parecer seguía empeorando, debían hacer algo. Fue en busca de Klaus quien estaba jugando con Hope y un grupo de niños a la pelota.

Necesitamos hablar sobre Elijah

Bien que sucede

Esta mal no mejora

¿Qué le pasa a tío Elijah?

Nada cariño está un poco enfermo, lo ayudare

El hibrido se fue en busca de la cazadora, ahí estaba ella sentada leyendo un libro

Mi hermano no mejora el antídoto

Tu hermano se merece eso ya sanara

Escucha quiero que lo cures ahora

¿Sino que? Te ayude con los brujos, pero tu aun no me das lo mío}

Bien te lo dare vamos

Klaus la llevo hasta la cabaña, al entrar pudo notar la molestia de Freya, Rebekah y Hayley que también estaba pendiente de su hermano, las miro como diciendo que no intentaran algo contra la cazadora. Se agacho y del suelo alzo una tabla sacando una tela con algo en vuelto se lo entregó a la cazadora.

Llévame con tu hermano

El la llevo, Elijah estaba ahí acostado, se movía de un lado al otro, abría los ojos de vez en cuando además se quejaba de fuertes dolores.

Bien dame tu mano

Mi sangre lo va a sanar

No

Bien entonces para que mi mano

Solo extiéndela necesito que te pongas esto, le dio una pulsera de color azul

¿Para qué? ¿Cómo curara esto a mi hermano?

La pulsera neutraliza el hechizo del veneno debes colocar tu mano en su frente mientras le doy el antídoto

Él se colocó la pulsera e hizo lo que le indico, Rayna sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un frasco con un líquido color verde, miro a Elijah abrió sus labios y le hizo beber lo del frasco.

Bien , deben esperar 2 horas, el despertara, puedes quitar tu mano de ahi

Eso espero, pero para asegurarme no saldrás de aquí

Está bien quiero ver como despierta

Tomo asiento y cruzo sus piernas mirando desafiante a Klaus

Los sueños tormentosos fueron desapareciendo sintió tranquilidad, y un recuerdo vino a él, estaba en lo que antes era Mystic Falls, en su hogar corría porque la lluvia se aproximaba necesitaba llegar deprisa a su casa, el llevaba unos leños que recién había cortado, cuando la vio ella también corría, para no ser alcanzada por las gotas que ya se hacían presentes, los dos intercambiaron miradas al encontrarse en la misma situación, una sonrisa se posó en los labios de Tatia.

Bien Elijah creo que debemos correr más deprisa

Estoy de acuerdo

Los dos corrieron mientras las gotas caían, al se le ocurrió una idea pasaban por un granero abandonado.

Entremos hasta que pase, no puedo llevar los leños mojados no servirían de nada, además tú no te puedes enfermar debes cuidar a tu hijo.

Está bien

Entraron en el granero abandonado habían un poco de paja, además el tenia leños, e hizo una fogata para entrar en calor, Tatia era el interés amoroso de su hermano, quien les había presentado, él no podía resistirse a ella, su hermosura su bondad habían conquistado su corazón en ciertos momentos aprovechaba para entablar una conversación con ella a pesar de los celos de Niklaus a pesar de no ser su prometido la celaba siempre con él. Hablaron sobre el clima, su hijo, sus sueños, Elijah le conto sobre la caza; la lluvia iba desapareciendo, y unos rayos de sol hicieron presencia, era momento de irse cada uno a su hogar, al salir observaron un arcoíris.

Es hermoso Elijah

El la miro tiernamente

Si es hermoso, pero no se compara a tu hermoso corazón

Ella lo miro sonriendo y un poco sonrojada, le extendió su mano era momento que cada quien tome su camino.

Adiós Elijah

Adiós Tatia

Él se despertó con su nombre en los labios, abrió sus ojos y pudo ver a Niklaus parado frente a él, si su mente estaba expuesta de seguro su hermano había logrado entrar y haber visto ese encuentro entre él y Tatia. Pero se llevó una gran sorpresa en una silla estaba la cazadora mirándole muy entretenida.

Elijah mírame

El miro a su hermano, solo para decirle gracias, al parecer este estaba tranquilo no existio reclamo alguno todavía

Ella ayudo (señalo a Rayna)

Bien gracias señorita Cruz, a pesar de que usted lo causo

De nada Original

Klaus reunió a todos los miembros del campamento era momento de ir a New Orleans, se acercó a conversar con Hayley, le pidió que ella y Hope se quedaran unos días en un hotel, pues su hogar había sido destruido por todos sus enemigos y este necesitaba estar remodelado para su hija. Ella acepto y también quería ayudar a reconstruirlo.

Al llegar los Mikaleson a su hogar observaron todo destruido, en el habitan ratas, paredes rayadas, cuadros manchados y otros rotos en especial de Rebekah, Elijah y Klaus, ropa tirada por todos lados, las plantas crecían alrededor cubriendo la M que simbolizaba a su familia. Era momento de reconstruir todo. Debían contratar a los mejores diseñadores, Klaus se encargaría de realizar nuevas pinturas ahora con su hija.

Freya realizo un hechizo alejando a las ratas de ahí, además protegió la casa con un hechizo fuerte en el tiempo que estuvo con su hermano Kol aprendió sobre magia que ella desconocía, sin duda alguna su hermano era un excelente mago. Si podía regresarlo a ser mortal o resucitar a Davina sería el mejor regalo para él.

Klaus y Elijah debían ir al banco a retirar dinero, abrir cuentas, tarjetas de crédito, lo bueno es que al ser vampiros evitaban filas. Habían pasado 5 años alejados, sus hermanos se veían mas juntos que antes, la relación de Freya y Kol era única compartían el amor por la magia, notaba que su hermano había madurado, además tenía mejor control sobre el consumo de sangre, Rebekah feroz como siempre, siempre cariñosa con todos, ella jugaba con Hope siempre, además su hermana deseaba ser humana quería una familia, aun notaba en sus ojos tristeza quizás por Marcel, Freya se sentía en familia, ella siempre le agradecía por haberle salvado y aceptado desde que se habían reencontrado, miro a Elijah descender las gradas su hermano siempre fiel y protector con todos, algo se había apagado en él, necesitaba hablar no lo veía bien hace días, Rebekah le había contado que mientras ellos vivían en sueños Elijah se culpaba por lo sucedido, el golpe de perder a Hayley no le cayó bien.

Bien debemos irnos, regresen al hotel donde están Hope y Hayley

Vamos Niklaus quiero arreglar esta casa cuanto antes

No desesperes Elijah, tendrás tus preciosos trajes de regreso

Quiero que tu hija viva bien con el amor de una familia unida y eso será en esta casa


	3. CAPITULO III

Capitulo III

COMIENZAN LOS PROBLEMAS

Se dirigieron al banco Golden Orleans ahí tenían sus cuentas bancarias, Klaus se había encargado de tener sus documentos legales, utilizaron la convulsión, para poder ser atendendidos.

Lo siento señor Mikaelson, pero no tiene fondos

¿ que? Dijo Klaus un poco alterado

Si mire

No podía creerlo su cuenta estaba en cero

Bien que dice de la mía

Verifico la información

Lo siento no hay fondos

Klaus y Elijah se miraron, al parecer en todo este tiempo los habían desfalcado, posiblemente Marcel o los tantos enemigos que tenían, ni siquiera en las cuentas en Caimán había un centavo. Salieron del banco molestos, ahora debían buscar una solución si era cierto lo que decía en el monitor sus propiedades no existían, solo quedaba la casa de New Orleans.

Creo que debemos usar nuestros poderes vampíricos, para obtener de nuevo lo nuestro, o buscar a quien nos desfalco y asesinarlo, esa opción me gusta mas

Busquemos a quienes lo hicieron si deben ser asesinados lo serán, creo que habrá muchos muertos, mientras tanto debemos ir a otro banco.

Bien Elijah vas a pedir un préstamo excelente o usar la convulsión para que te den el dinero, espera eso sería robar, pero hemos hecho cosas peores.

No al contrario, siempre tuve cuidado con mi economía

Entraron a otro banco, los atendió una mujer quien se coqueteó con Klaus.

Su nombre

Elijah Smith

Bien señor Smith tiene algún documento

No lo necesitas

Bien, cuánto dinero quiere retirar de su cuenta

Elijah tenía mucho dinero al parecer al separarse de su hermano se dedicó a llevar una vida de trabajo arduo o quizás era dinero fácil pensó Klaus, el utilizo el apellido Smith era de esta manera que estuvo por todo el mundo, sin que Klaus supiera de él. Su hermano dividió el dinero en cuentas una para sus hermanas, para sus hermanos, su sobrina y Hayley.

Ahora tenía el dinero para comprar lo que hacía falta solo quedaba buscar a quienes tenían sus propiedades esa sería la tarea de Freya. Caminaron por la ciudad sin tener una conversación, el barrio había cambiado, pudo observar nuevas tiendas incluso existían más turistas.

Bien quiero beber algo

Vamos hermano

Pensaba en beber algo más delicioso, hay muchos turistas sabes, cómo esas dos de ahí que no dejan de vernos, creo que te encuentran sexy en jeans.

Klaus se acercó a las jóvenes coqueteo con ellas y presento a Elijah las invito un trago ellas aceptaron gustosas, caminaron por las calles entre risas , su hermano permanecía callado no decía nada en favor o en contra, el las condujo a un callejón las controlo para que estuvieran tranquilas, mordió suavemente a la morena de ojos azules, mientras veía como Elijah bebia del cuello de la rubia.

Klaus bebió un poco no quería matar a ningún turista además el también habían cambiado no daría un mal ejemplo a su hija, cuando se dio vuelto miro como Elijah bebía con desesperación, iba a matarla.

Bien creo que debes parar

El no obedecía seguía haciéndolo y al parecer lo disfrutaba.

Elijah basta la vas a matar

Escucho la voz de su hermano y se detuvo, vio como se había alimentado de esa pobre chica, mordio su mano y la alimento, casi la mata que sucedia con el.

Bien dime que te sucede

Yo no podía parar

Eso ya lo se, pero no eres el mismo desde que despertaste o fue por el veneno de Rayna Cruz

No debo admitir desde que desperté me alimento de una forma desmesurada, necesito beber constantemente, me he alimentado en bolsas de sangre pero ahora recién lo hago directamente de una humana.

Escucha quizás es un efecto por haber dormido tanto Elijah asi que debes superarlo, existe control en ti

Si lo se Niklaus, no quería decírtelo sería una carga para todos

Escucha eres mi hermano, siempre nos hemos llevado, nada se interpone en la familia, ahora mi hija tu sobrina necesita protección y sus tios deben ser coherentes nada de errores

Entiendo

Klaus mando sin memoria a las dos jóvenes, mientras continuo su trayecto con Elijah por la ciudad, al parecer una rubia se había ido de la ciudad no la encontraba por ningún lugar, quizás solo había estado reportando sobre las fiestas, no pudo ver a Caroline, ella se veía hermosa en televisión, quería conversar con ella presentarle a Hope, necesitaba verla. Elijah estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos y ni siquiera noto que llevaban 2 horas paseando por la ciudad sin necesidad de comprar alguna cosa solo andaban hasta que una cara conocida tropezó con ellos.

Vaya mira a quien tenemos aquí

Los vampiros Orignales un gusto verlos

Matt Donovan que te trae a New Orleans acaso mi hermana

No aunque me gustaría verla, vengo por otros asuntos

Déjame adivinar la facción de humanos te invito, Simon Richardson

Si al parecer quieren protegerse de ustedes, no confían en los vampiros

¿y tú?

Tuve malas experiencias, pero me hecho más fuerte, los chipa sangre no me asustan

Klaus lo iba a tomar por el cuello, pero una voz conocida le hizo darse vuelta

Caroline.

La rubia estaba justo detrás, vestía unos jeans azules y una blusa escotada amarilla, su cabello perfecto como siempre, él se acercó lentamente, la miro con esos ojos azules penetrantes y una sonrisa en los labios.

Hola Caroline

Hola Klaus, a los tiempos que te veo una cosa mas no quiero que hagas daño a mi amigo

No lo hare si sales por un café conmigo, no dañare al insolente de Matt Donovan

Bien un café, necesito hablar contigo de todos modos así que será divertido

Me sorprendes esta vez sin excusas, o te interesa mucho la vida de Matt

Hey sigo aquí, bien Caroline si vas a salir con este psicópata ten cuidado debo irme Adiós

Creo que aborrece a los vampiros hermano

Asi parece, en cinco años todo a cambiado, menos tu belleza Caroline

Gracias por el cumplido, bien necesito hablar, vamos por ese café

Estupendo, Elijah vamos

Anda tu hermano, no quiero interrumpir tu cita, además es momento de vestirme adecuadamente

En serio la verdad ese look te queda increíble, siempre me acostumbre a verte con terno y corbata muy extraño, aaaa y otra cosa mas no es una cita, debo hablar con tu hermano

Bien gracias por el cumplido Caroline los dejare solos

Elijah compórtate hermano

Klaus y Caroline caminaron, mientras él le explicaba del arte que se podía observar en las calles, era un gran conocedor de las técnicas de la pintura, y como cada pintor deseaba reflejar muchas cosas en el arte, entre risas llegaron a una cafetería La Petit. Ver a Caroline después de tanto, tiempo lo ponía algo nervioso, quizás era posible que ella siguiera con Stefan u otro novio, quería preguntarle sobre sus hijas y como maneja la situación con Alaric eso le ayudaría mucho a él algún consejo, pues Hayley tenía un nuevo novio, no sabía cómo actuar o que decir a su hija sobre ese tema. Admiraba a Caroline ella era muy fuerte. Tomaron asiento cerca de la ventana, mientras les ofrecían la carta.

Elijah camino hacia una tienda de ropa, era una muy grande recién construida, existía variedad de ropa para mujeres y hombres de todo estilo, quizás compraría un par de camisetas para hacer ejercicios durante la mañana eso le relajaba y le ayudaría a controlar su sed. Miro un estante de corbatas y eligió una de cada color. Mientras veía una camisas se sorprendió al ver como un globo volaba impulsado por un ventilador del almacén, cuando vio que un pequeño niño corría hacia él iba a tomar el globo para dárselo, pero el globo cambio de dirección, él se apresuró a seguirlo para entregárselo al pequeño cuando lo tomo alguien más lo tomo del otro extremo, de todas las personas en la Tierra era ella Rayna Cruz.

El niño se acercó a los dos mirando su globo ninguno se quitaba la mirada de encima, Elijah soltó el globo así ella se lo entrego al niño con una sonrisa le agradeció. Supo entonces ella había permanecido aquí hasta que se firmara el tratado con los humanos para protegerlos de los seres sobrenaturales. Ella al parecer estaba de compras también ya que en su mano estaba una blusa color azul marino.

Bien señorita Cruz nos volvemos a ver de nuevo

Señor Mikaelson de compras

Si

O claro el vampiro de los trajes, lo olvidaba así es como todos te conocen, lindas corbatas

Gracias, veo que te quedaste a ayudar a los tuyos

Si eso hare

Una señorita rubia y alta se acercó a ella entregándole unos pantalones.

Oh debe ser su esposo, puede darle una opinión de cómo le quedan, así será más fácil decidir

El no

Antes de que pueda completar la frase la muchacha se retiró dejándolos otra vez solos

Ella tomo los pantalones y se sonrojo un poco, él lo noto y esbozo una sonrisa, sus latidos se apresuraron, sin duda alguna ella no era la de antes nunca entraba a una tienda no tenía tiempo para eso, siempre era a cazar vampiros sin piedad, ahora incluso hacia tratos con ellos, pero no confiaba.

Bien lo dejo con sus cosas Original

Bien Señorita Cruz, sabes la blusa quedaría bien con algo negro sea una falda o un pantalón

Vaya un vampiro conocedor de modas, gracias pero puedo hacer mis compras sola

Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo haces verdad?

Que es lo que dice

Si lo note pues la señorita te trae más sugerencias ahí viendo de nuevo y al parecer haz estado mucho tiempo probándote ropa, claro que las mujeres lo disfrutan sin embargo no se cual sea tu caso.

BIEN ESPERO QUE ALGUIEN ESTE LEYENDO PIDO DISCULPAS POR LAS FALTAS Y UN ERROR QUE COMETI EN EL PRIMER CAPITULO AL ESCRIBIR NICKLAUS Y ES NIKLAUS SI ALGUIEN SE TOPO CON ESA FALLA ME DICE

UNA CANCION QUE INSPIRO PARA ESTE EPISODIO FUE Take On Me de A-Ha - 


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo IV**

 **CONVERSACIONES**

Ella solo lo miro y se retiró en silencio, la vio alejarse solo sonrió, le parecía que aunque era una mujer muy independiente había algo muy tierno en ella. Continuo con sus compras aunque tenía curiosidad en verla en esa faceta tan femenina, la busco con la mirada, ella estaba de pie frente a unos perfumes, la mujer de cabello rubio le ponía cada fragancia, ella hacia caras de todo tipo, pero que estaba haciendo mirándola esa mujer lo enveneno, que le pasaba apenas la vio su primer impulso fue hablar con ella, debía controlarse, ella era peligrosa una cazadora de vampiros incluso los llamaba monstruos, la perdió de vista ya no estaba en la sección de perfumes, alguien le topo su hombro, al darse vuelta se trataba de Rayna.

O quieres un perfume o te gusta vigilarme, tranquilo no voy a matar a ningún vampiro, si es que no me hacen enojar

¿Vampiro?

La señorita rubia es un vampiro

No tiene anillo

No está a la vista de todos

Bien entonces estas aquí, no solo de compras

Te interesa saber que hago aquí, bien quiero ver cuantos vampiros hay, los humanos deben protegerse de los de tu especie y estoy reconociendo el terreno New Orleans también fue mi hogar, tu antes eras humano, debes saber cómo es ser uno, aunque creo que debes haberlo olvidado.

No he olvidado que se siente ser humano, pero no lo soy mas

Tu familia fueron los primeros gracias a ustedes hay muchos, la verdad quiero proteger este lugar no más muertes por causa de su sed de sangre, yo te dije que estoy haciendo ahora respóndeme ¿qué hacías viéndome?

Yoo

No pudo ni siquiera contestar, solo la toma muy fuerte en sus brazos y se arrojaron al suelo, alguien había colocado explosivos en la sección de ropa masculina, ella lo miro estaba justo debajo de él, aquel vampiro la protegió, al verlo se pudo encontrar con sus ojos castaños oscuros, sus labios estaban tan cerca eran casi perfectos, una insípida barba cubría su rostro, sus brazos eran fuertes estaban de lado a lado protegiéndola, nadie lo había hecho, solo su padre.

La tenía en el suelo acorralada por él, esa explosión había caído en el momento perfecto, la tenía tan cerca, sería inapropiado para un caballero besarla a pesar de la cercanía de sus labios, sus ojos en un encuentro íntimo, podía desnudarla con la mirada, escucho latidos eran tan fuertes y él sabía que no era por la explosión.

Hey los interrumpo deben salir, colocaron más de un explosivo en la tienda ( un encargado de la tienda)

Se levantó tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarla, mas ella no la extendió, lo miro con rabia en sus ojos

Puedo protegerme sola

el decir gracias no está en su vocabulario señorita Cruz

No, el gracias a los vampiros no me da nada bien, ahora si me disculpa señor debo ir a encontrar al responsable de esto

Él fue tras ella, Rayna Cruz era impetuosa, desafiante, además de una asesina loca de vampiros, pero algo que le encantaba sin duda alguna.

Caroline bebía un sorbo de café el aroma de los pasteles en el horno era delicioso y estaba ansiosa por probarlos, la cálida mirada de Klaus la ponía un poco nerviosa, habían comenzado hablando de sus hijas, él se había perdido los mejores años de Hope por salvar a su familia un gesto nada egoísta, el tenia luz en su vida. Ella le converso de todo lo que sentía al ser madre la experiencia más hermosa de la vida. Como reportera había conocido muchos lugares, conocido gente de todo el mundo, aún faltaba mundo por explorar, pero ahora estaba ahí en New Orleans con Klaus aquel que mato a muchos incluso a la tía de Elena Jenna y a la madre de Tyler.

Murió Tyler

Si lo supe, Hayley me lo conto

Bueno no era tu persona favorita en el mundo

No, fue mi primer hibrido, además de compartir mi amor hacia ti, hablando de eso y Stefan?

Él y yo terminamos hace unos meses, nuestra boda se cancelo

¿Boda?

Si nos íbamos a casar, después de que el terminara el trabajo de Cade

Cade el diablo

Si él y Damon estaban a su voluntad, es muy largo de contar y no tengo animo de hacerlo

Bien veo que el no supo valorarte, pero dime que te trae a mi ciudad

No es precisamente verte a ti, descubrí algo inquietante con Alaric sobre el origen de otros vampiros, una profecía que dice que será el final de la humanidad.

Interesante te contare sobre que vampiro es, primero debo decir que mi hijo adoptivo Marcellus quiso asesinar a mis hermanos, me traiciono, me condeno a no ver mi hija y me entrego a Baltazar

¿Baltazar?

Si es quien buscas pero no era solo él tiene un hermano

Bien otros dementes hermanos vampiros

Tranquila matamos a Baltazar, hay una manera de acabar con ellos

¿Cuál?

Bien te lo contare pero después, necesito arreglar tantas cosas en mi vida además esta Hope, necesito aliados cariño

Bien Alaric me entrego esto, dijo que quizás ustedes entiendan mejor, ¿Elijah era historiador?

Si somos casi todo, Kol y Freya expertos en magia además , y yo también soy un buen conocedor, este libro tiene la historia por lo que veo ,pero no estoy muy seguro, debo hablar con mis hermanos

Gracias

Lo hago por el bien de todos Caroline, dime ¿cuánto tiempo te quedaras?

No lo sé aun, estoy en el hotel Gold Orleans

Eso es una invitación

Noooooooooooo

Ambos rieron, él tenía una sonrisa muy agradable sin duda alguna el cruel Klaus había desaparecido esperaba no equivocarse, salieron del café, y Caroline lo hizo detenerse en una juguetería entraron para comprar algunos juguetes, el deseaba comprar algo para Hope pero no estaba muy seguro de que, miro unas muñecas de tela, unos osos de peluche y todo animal de algodón, un juego de té.

Bien que le vas a comprar

No lo sé, juega al te

Pueden ser estas lindas tacitas

Klaus miro como Caroline se emocionaba con cada juguete sin duda alguna compartía muchos juegos con sus hijas. Hasta que lo vio un caballo amarillo de peluche perfecto además compro pinturas quería enseñar a su hija a pintar y disfrutar de ese momento juntos. Ella lo vio con ternura nunca antes lo había visto así.

Él le acompaño hasta el hotel, se disculpó por no tener un vehículo contándole toda la historia de cómo los habían robado menciono los castillos y todo aquellas propiedades que tenían y ninguna existía a nombre de ellos.

Se despidieron pero él estaba seguro que no sería la última vez que la vería.

Su celular comenzó a sonar, era Vincent

Alo Vincent amigo que deseas

Bien Klaus deja la ironía hubo una explosión en una tienda de ropa, quisieron matar a tu hermano y a los humanos, hubo heridos pero Elijah les dio su sangre están bien, no hay muertos

¿dime dónde están?

Él se apresuró, lo vio estaban ahí Marcel, Elijah y la Cazadora, esa mujer seguía aquí, debía acabar con ella era una amenaza, y lo haría en este preciso momento. Utilizo su velocidad vampírica para situarse justo detrás de ella, la tomo del cuello, Vincent y Elijah no reaccionaron, la iba a matar a sangre fría, pero se detuvo Klaus sintió como su cuello también se cerraba y se quedaba sin aire.

¿Qué demonios me hiciste?

Ella riendo, vaya me ibas a matar, bien la pulsera recuerdas te une a mi todo aquel que intente hacerme daño tú lo sentirás, además soy la única que puede quitártela

Klaus la iba ahorcar de nuevo pero Elijah se puse en frente

Hermano estoy seguro que la señorita Cruz te la retirara

No, no lo hare hasta que los humanos estén seguros

Maldita zorra

Vaya me agrada esta mujer (sonrió Vincent)

Bien haremos el acuerdo, para tus amados humanos

Eso espero

Esperen deben incluir a las brujas y licántropos ese es el trato

Lo haré todo Vincent esta noche

Debes contarnos también sobre la nueva amenaza

Lo hare en su momento

Niklaus necesitamos aliados

Los tres hombres estaban discutiendo, Rayna sintió entonces como se acercaban lentamente, tomo una daga de madera que traía con ella y la lanzo en medio de los tres matando así a un vampiro.

Eso fue rápido

La práctica y el placer de matar

Ella se acercó al cuerpo, observando su ropa sin duda alguna era lo que le había comentado Simón.

Mikaelson debes hacer esa reunión enseguida, los humanos tienen información sobre estos ataques

Tu no me mandas

Pues si no quieres la información

Si la queremos haremos la reunión habló Elijah

Se acercó un vehículo color azul oscuro, en él estaba Simón, los miro a los tres antes de salir, vestía un pantalón oscuro, una camisa blanca, una chaqueta de cuero y gafas adornaban su cabeza.

Estas bien

Si Simón estoy bien

Klaus, Elijah y Vincent que bueno encontrarlos a los tres necesitamos hacer el tratado, tengo información

Si Rayna Cruz ya se los dijo

Bien entonces en la iglesia de noche

De acuerdo, en la noche a las 10pm

Ella se subió al vehículo con Simón quien les pregunto si querían que les llevara, los vampiros se negaron, pero Vincent acepto, el brujo quería estar del lado correcto esta vez.

Todo el camino hasta la casa su hermano no dejaba de quejarse de la cazadora y de como lo había engañado con esa pulsera, culpo a Elijah de lo sucedido si él no hubiera sido tan torpe con ella para dejarse envenenar esto no le hubiera pasado, ahora debía contar a todos lo que sabía y la información de Caroline, no quería hacerlo aún no confiaba en nadie, pero temía por Hope y cada grupo tenía información.

Al llegar a su hogar este estaba realmente remodelado, sus hermanas y su hermano habían hecho un gran trabajo sin duda alguna, vio como los obreros estaban terminando de pintar un muro, al parecer en convulsión pues no se detenían cuando él les ordenada, sin duda alguna Rebekah era la causante.

Subió las escaleras para encontrar la habitación de su hija sus hermanas se habían encargado de decorarla el dejo la bolsa en la cama con lo que le había comprado, si Hope quería de otro color su habitación lo dejaría a su elección, ella era su princesa. Se acomodó en la cama de su hija y sin darse cuenta se durmió.

Elijah pago a los obreros además le dio algo extra, no pudo comprar ningún terno, para la reunión de la noche subió para llegar a su habitación decorada de una manera muy diferente faltaban muchas cosas y Rebekah había colocado un adorno de un ciervo en la ventana, se acercó a su armario y encontró tres ternos con una nota: gracias hermano firmado por sus tres hermanos, escucho el ruido de un vehículo entrando era Kol ya con dinero en mano era lo primero que había comprado.

Elijah se recostó un momento cerro sus ojos quería descansar después de un largo día, pero no podía pensó en como ella se subía al auto de Simón ese hombre al parecer era de una familia muy importante de New Orleans, antes de que ellos llegaran, la familia de Simón habitaba estas tierras, todo esa familia se había marchado, su regreso fue en la caída de ellos y después fue perseguido por Marcel, pero debía reconocerlo era un sobreviviente y cortejaba a Rayna.

Cuando estaban en el suelo solo estaban ellos dos, no había nadie más, cuando llego ese encargado quizás los vio en una situación muy comprometedora recordó la posición de las piernas de ella y las respiraciones agitadas al levantarse, rozo sin querer sus labios con los de ella quizás eso provoco su enojo después, la vería esta noche en la reunión junto a Simón. Alguien golpeo su puerta era Hayley , Hope estaba en casa, él se levantó y le saludo. Hablaron de la reunión de hoy día ella le avisaría a Thomas y a los licántropos, el no negaba aún sus sentimientos por ella, la miro a los ojos fijamente pero ella no decía nada, el acaricio su cara se acercó y la beso. Sus besos eran suaves, pero comenzó a besarlo con furia, su lengua se introdujo en su boca, cayeron en la cama continuaban con el beso hasta que ella apoyo una mano en su pecho.

No Elijah esto no está bien, yo estoy con Thomas, siento algo por ti pero también por el

Disculpa me deje llevar, sé que estas con él y respeto tu decisión, no voy hacer nada para provocar una separación entre tú y el, pero si sientes aun algo por mi porque continuas con él, o solo es una atracción que sentimos los dos, he estado esperando por ti 5 años largos, te bese porque sentí hacerlo no fue lujuria, dime que sientes tú.

Siento algo por ti, pero lo que siento por Thomas es diferente, lo que acaba de suceder me hizo darme cuenta que amo a Thomas, espero me perdones Elijah, con Thomas es diferente tu eres el tío de Hope y eso siempre será especial para mí, todo lo que hemos pasado nunca lo olvidare, pero amo a otro.

Él no decía nada era verdad, ese beso fue la despedida del amor de Hayley, él siempre tendría ese recuerdo, pero se había terminado no quedaba nada solo gratitud y confianza entre los dos eran amigos, familia. El amor no estaba hecho para él, no quería causar más daño a Hayley. Debía despedirse de ella y hacerle saber que él estaría ahí siempre.

Hayley somos familia siempre y para siempre. La miro fijamente para después besar su frente.

Ella salió de la habitación sonriendo a Elijah entendió que su historia de amor fue corta, real en un momento, pero no estaban destinado a estar juntos el sería feliz eso esperaba, el siempre seria tío de Hope, su amigo, su familia, camino hacia la habitación de su hija, la encontró durmiendo junto a su padre.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

TRATOS

Rayna Cruz llego a su departamento cortesía de Simón, se dirigió a tomar una ducha necesitaba limpiarse la sangre de vampiro al dejar a Vincent en la iglesia fueron atacados y ella aniquilo varios vampiros seguidores del hermano de Baltazar, además estaba segura que Marcel el hijo adoptivo de Klaus tenía algo que ver en los ataques de eso hablaría en la reunión de esa noche. Se dio cuenta que no había comprado ropa con la explosión se había encargado de buscar al causante, el vampiro Original le había protegido y lo tenía encima de ella viéndola como si se tratara de una nueva conquista, había escuchado varias veces del encanto de Elijah Mikaelson para hacer tratos, el vampiro vestido como pingüino siempre con terno, el vestía ropa muy informal y al parecer buscaba regresar a lo formal. Sintió el agua caliente bañando su cuerpo se topó los labios, ella sintió como el cuándo se levantó acerco su cara hacia ella, flexiono sus brazos para levantarse y en ese intento rozaron sus labios. Su corazón latía de prisa y el de seguro lo había notado, pero no había dicho nada. Ella era nueva en todo esto, no recordaba cuando había estado tan cerca de un hombre como lo estuvo de él. Continuo pensando en el mientras el agua rociaba su cuerpo.

Debían prepararse para la reunión Klaus al despertar se dio cuenta de Hope, ella despertó al mismo tiempo, le entrego el caballo y las pinturas, contándole como él se relajaba pintando y que los dos compartirían ese momento juntos. Bien era momento de comer y Rebekah había contratado los mejores chefs.

Al bajar vio a toda su familia reunida sin ningún intruso, les sirvieron la comida, en las mejores vajillas, el vino y la fruta acompañaba la mesa, al servir la comida él pudo darse cuenta que su hija no comía.

¿Qué pasa pequeña lobita?

No me gusta

Quieres que te preparen otra cosa

Hope no está acostumbrada a estas cenas tan elegantes, pasábamos la mayoría de veces afuera a comer papas fritas o lo que yo encontraba para cocinar

Madre cocina mejor

Bien no sé qué puedo darte de comer, a menos que quieras el postre primero

Está bien

Le sirvieron el helado, todos comían en silencio, no decían ninguna palabra, Hope tomo una manzana y la partió para colocarlo en su helado lo mismo hizo con las demás frutas.

Quieres jarabe de chocolate sugirió Freya

Si por favor

Llamo a una de las meseras que colocaron enseguida el jarabe de chocolate y todo lo necesario para el helado.

¿Por qué tenemos empleados, ustedes no cocinan padre o es porque somos vampiros?

Klaus miro a Hayley

Muy bien cariño si somos vampiros excepto Freya es bruja lo recuerdas y tú eres muy especial

Si lo se soy bruja, vampiro y una pequeña lobita, no he bebido sangre padre, pero me curo muy rápido

Vaya tema de conversación habló Kol

bien Hope que te gusta comer hablo Rebekah

Me gusta lo que hace mamá, papas fritas, postres, las verduras son importantes para crecer.

\- bien entonces desde mañana cocinara mamá

¿Padre porque no cocinas tú?

Todos rieron al unísono

Pues si lo hare, no hagas caso a tus tíos nunca apreciaron mis artes culinarias

El que siempre cocinaba era Elijah mientras Nik jugaba a conquistar chicas o seguir a Tatia, Rebekah coqueteaba por ahí, yo practicaba magia, así que el hermano mayor a la cocina

¿Tia Freya no estabas con ellos?

No cariño es largo de contar, además Kol falto que nombres a nuestros otros hermanos Hendrik y Finn

Ellos están muertos verdad

Si pequeña lobita el mayor Finn y Hendrik mi hermano menor, pero es otra historia

¿quién era Tatia padre?

Ella era el amor imposible de tu padre hablo Rebekah

Klaus noto la incomodidad de Elijah al nombrar a Tatia en la mesa en dos ocasiones, no diría nada mejor cambiaria de tema.

Bueno mañana hare el desayuno para mi hermosa hija

Continuaron comiendo mientras Kol y Freya hablaban de magia, Hope estaba asombrada sus tíos eran unos expertos. Era momento de ir a la reunión Klaus iría en compañía de Elijah, Freya, Hayley. Mientras que Kol y Rebekah cuidarían de su hija.

Klaus debemos hablar

Dime Hayley

Bien yo no soy la única representante de los lobos

Disculpa

Hay una pareja ellos quieren representar a todos, al ser hibrido me consideran de la manada, pero mi novio es un vampiro y lo complica

Bien hablare con ellos en la reunión pero tú puedes ayudar a unir a los lobos y vampiros, tienes mejores relaciones con todos ya los conoces es una ventaja.

Llegaron todos puntuales a la reunión ahí estaban ya los brujos en compañía de la bruja amiga de Hayley otra ventaja que los Mikaelson tenían, llegaron los licántropos, se acercaron un hombre y una mujer al parecer eran ellos, se les veía muy unidos sería difícil hacer trato con los lobos a menos que Hayley hablara, los vampiros entraron en compañía de Thomas, esperaron por cinco minutos y aun no llegaban los humanos. Llego Simón en compañía de un hombre y una mujer, pero sin Rayna Cruz.

Comenzaron la reunión debatiendo acerca del daño provocado en New Orleans a causa de los Mikaleson y Marcel, las brujas eran las más afectadas, en segundo lugar los lobos no encontraban un lugar para estar tranquilos, mientras seguían discutiendo, alguien lanzo a la mesa una mano . Todo se quedaron viendo al regresar la vista vieron como Simón sacaba unos documentos.

Todos se quejan, de quien ha sido el más afectado, los humanos aquellos mortales que no poseemos magia, tampoco nos transformamos con la luna o bebemos sangre esa mano es de un humano asesinado hoy por un vampiro que no controla su sed además de los destripa sin piedad, hay más cuerpos en el bosque producto de la luna llena y muchos que sufren brujerías. Los turistas pueden caminar por las calles tranquilos no l creo Marcel dejo la ciudad en mal estado en nuestras manos esta reconstruirla pero no matando el uno al otro sino buscando soluciones.

Buen discurso Simón déjame decirte algo ustedes tienen a una encantadora cazadora de su lado, que no he visto esta noche aquí

Rayna no pudo venir se arrepintió en último momento, además es la única que entiende a los humanos al ser humana

Tiene poderes

Su vida es mortal, también envejece Klaus

Es peligrosa el arma perfecta para acabar con todos nosotros

Los brujos apoyaron lo dicho por Klaus al igual que los lobos, pero Vincent intervino

Rayna Cruz ya no mata sin piedad antes su sed corría por aniquilar vampiros ahora ya no se sabe controlar la he visto y sé que lo hace

Como sabemos que no nos mientes hablo Thomas

Elijah Mikaelson la vio al igual que Klaus no lo van a negar

Es verdad hablo Elijah lo que gano una mirada de Hayley

Quien nos garantiza que esta cazadora no matara a los licántropos hablo Melissa la loba

Entro por la puerta de la iglesia, a paso firme, llevaba una mochila en su hombro y si aproximo al a mesa.

No voy a matar a ningún licántropo, a menos que este dañe a los inocentes

Bien señores les presento a Rayna Cruz hablo Thomas

Dinos a que vienes a New Orleans hablo una bruja

Este antes era mi hogar, mi padre formaba parte de la orden de los 5, cazaba vampiros en especial aquellos que asesinaban familias inocentes. Seguí sus pasos creo que la demás historia la saben todos mis múltiples asesinatos a vampiros y es verdad no solo ellos sino aquellas brujas que los defendían y licántropos. Pero New Orleans es mi hogar mi familia estuvo aquí y ahora en que se ha convertido piden paz, entre grupos pero todos pelean, desconfían los unos de los otros, pero hay una amenaza más fuerte otro vampiro un inmortal más fuerte que todos, debemos estar unidos en este momento me agraden o no los vampiros.

Amenaza pregunto un vampiro que acompañaba a Thomas

Si es verdad una amenaza peor, Marcel huyo no está o es aliado del hermano de Baltazar aquel inmortal que acabara con la humanidad no solo referido a humanos sino a todos nosotros.

Este inmortal lo podemos detener hablo Joe el lobo

Si uniendo fuerzas hablo Vincent

Hay ataques, me entere que el hermano de Baltazar envía vampiros a atacar New Orleans en especial quiere acabar con los Originales quienes pueden hacerle frente, es por eso que ataco la tienda donde estaban Elijah Mikaelson y Rayna.

Rayna se incomodó pues Hayley la miro al saber que ella y Elijah habían estado en la misma tienda junta.

Bien y esa fuente es confiable Simón hablo Klaus

Si mi fuente sabe bien como trabajar, tengo humanos preparados para enfrentar cualquier amenaza, muchos murieron para traer esta información

Así que entrenas cazadores hablo Elijah

Y si así fuera Original ¿cuál es el problema? hablo Rayna

Hey todos aquí somos seres sobrenaturales no queremos ser asesinados por cazadores hablo Hayley

Señorita Marshall le aseguro mis cazadores nunca le harán daño a usted y su familia si hacemos este acuerdo nos dará beneficio a todos hablo Simón

Bueno bueno basta de esto, todos tienen sus fortalezas y habilidades pero mi familia tiene la clave para acabar con este nuevo enemigo sé cómo derrotarlo pero necesito la colaboración de todos.

Como lo derrotamos hablo Thomas

Bien hay que conseguir unos objetos creo que cada uno almacena parte del hechizo que los convirtió a los hermanos al morir Baltazar su fuerza se trasladó a los objetos debemos encontrar estos objetos para que ese inmortal que se hace llamar vampiro no obtenga esa fuerza. Tengo este libro en mis manos con las claves de esto mi familia se encargara de descifrarlo y así cada grupo buscara un objeto ese es mi trato

Los Mikaelson tendrá el poder de nuevo

Exacto Vincent esta es mi ciudad y la reconstruiré a favor de todos están de acuerdo

Klaus como podemos confiar en tu familia

Tienen mi palabra, además no hace nada que perjudique la seguridad de mi hija

Bien tienes el apoyo de los licántropos

Igual puedes contar con nosotros los humanos

Los vampiros siempre apoyaremos

Bien los brujos estamos dentro

Klaus hablo diciendo que reconstruirían la ciudad que se harían zonas de concentración de vampiros, licántropos, brujas y brujos los humanos estarían a salvo y no perjudicarían a nadie. Si sucedían ataques a alguno de los grupos se debería investigar quienes serían los causantes en este caso los lacayos del hermano del Baltazar.

Pasaron la daga para firmar con su sangre el acta, cada uno se cortó la vampira que acompañaba a Thomas no pudo resistir el olor de la sangre se lanzó sobre Simón, en eso Rayna Cruz la enfrento sacando una pequeño puñal para clavárselo, Thomas se puso en medio interviniendo intentando explicar que la muchacha a un no controlaba del todo su sed al ver sangre y que había sido su error traerla esta noche.

Controla a tus monstruos vampiro

Monstruos es así como nos llamas y pides respeto para los humanos hablo Hayley

Un monstruo es aquel que ataca para su propio beneficio, ella quiso atacar a Simón por su sangre.

No somos monstruos, no conoces nada solo te dedicaste a cazarnos llenando tu odio, quieres una alianza y no puedes controlar tu odio hacia los vampiros.

Déjame decirte una cosa antes eras una mujer lobo ahora una hibrido haz escogido algún lado porque veo que tu apoyas a los Mikaelson y si tuvieras que elegir un grupo no sería tus amados lobos o vampiros seria tu familia.

Hayley se enfureció desde que esta mujer apareció en la sala había estado intentando controlarse para golpearla, no resistió más y se lanzó hacia Rayna quien ya estaba preparada. La golpeo en la cara mandándole lejos, Klaus sintió el impacto del golpe pero aguanto el dolor no quería que nadie supiera que la cazadora le había engañado, Rayna se levantó preparada para acabar con la hibrido salto hacia Hayley golpeándole en el estómago, esta cayo, se acerco iba a patearla hasta que alguien intervino, Elijah se colocó frente a ella.

No vas a tocar a mi familia Rayna Cruz

Ella comenzó, los vampiros comenzaron asi es como quieren un tratado

Entonces que propones tú, mi familia tiene la clave para acabar con esto

Basta, Thomas lleva a tu mal entrenada vampiro de aquí, escuchen este fue un mal entendido mi hermano y yo nos encargaremos de ver que vampiros están adecuados para convivir en New Orleans.

Esperemos que lo hagan sino creo que la cazadora no será la única en defender a lo suyos hablo Joe

Bien debemos firmar les aseguro todo será en nuestro beneficio.

Elijah ayudo a Hayley a levantarse la cazadora era muy fuerte, y muy estúpida para querer herir a alguien de su familia delante de él y Klaus, recordó su hermano estaba atado a ella no podían matarla así nada más. Por eso Niklaus estaba tan calmado y no reacciono a los ataques de Rayna debían hacer algo pronto.

Rayna no corto su mano, su sangre olía también que hasta Klaus lo percibió, era atrayente nunca había deseado beber de alguien, las gotas caía en el cuenco, ella tomo un pañuelo esperando que se cerrara pronto el corte, noto como Klaus la miraba. El último en firmar fue Klaus y así el tratado se hizo para buscar paz.

Freya propuso una fiesta para celebrar esto, una de gala en la que todos irían con sus mejores trajes, era la oportunidad de conocer a cada uno de ellos, todos aceptaron, el lugar estaba por confirmarse aún, pero el día era un viernes por supuesto. Salieron de la iglesia dejando a Vincent y las brujas, Klaus se acercaron de lado a lado a Rayna, la miraron y el hermano mayor hablo diciéndolo que ya estaba firmado todo que dejara a Klaus sin embargo ella respondió que no lo haría no hasta tener la seguridad de la raza humana, acelero el paso sin despedirse de ellos entro en el auto de Simón.

Al llegar a su casa encontraron para su sorpresa a Hope despierta sus hermanos, y Matt Donovan obvio este y Rebekah tenían historia juntos, estaban jugando barajas entre risas incluso Kol que nunca le agradaron los amigo de Elena Gilbert se divertía, miro la hora eran las dos se la mañana su hija debía dormía .

Disculpo si los interrumpo Hope a la cama la cargo en sus brazos mientras su hija se despedía de todos

Matt Donovan así que has venido a ver a mi hermana hablo Elijah

Si vine a New Orleans por lo de Simon sin embargo no acepte su propuesta, quiero hacer otras cosas acá, quería ver a Rebekah

Bien, ¿y la dulce Elena?

Elijah es muy largo de contar pero estoy seguro que en su momento lo sabrán

Esa respuesta le pareció de lo más extraño, Klaus antes de llegar a la iglesia le conto sobre Caroline y Stefan al parecer no se casaron y desaprecio seria por Elena. Que había sucedido con ella siempre sintió un cariño especial por ella, nunca hubiera deseado que le pasara algo malo. Tal vez seguía en duda sobre que Salvatore amar.

Todos fueron a dormir, Klaus advirtió a Rebekah que no quería a Matt en la misma habitación pues sería una falta de respeto para su hija. Así que ella se fue al hotel donde este se hospedaba.

Elijah dormía plácidamente la sed de sangre había desaparecido solo hablando con su hermano quizás solo necesito desahogarse con alguien sobre todo lo sucedido, Rayna Cruz esa mujer siempre presente, cuando entro llevaba una mochila al parecer quería irse de ahí pero cambio de opinión, ella ataco a Hayley el jamás permitiría que ella hiciera daño a lo mujer que amo, si debía matarla lo haría, pero primero debía ayudar a romper el vínculo con Klaus. Cerro sus ojos esperando no tener pesadillas o deseos ocultos. Sintió como lo despertaban moviendo su hombro no había sentido eso en 1000 años al abrir sus ojos miro a Niklaus recordó cuando eran jóvenes él le despertaba para pedirle ayuda o hacer alguna idea loca.

Que sucede exactamente a las 5 de la mañana hermano

Debes ayudarme Elijah ven

El bajo y lo encontró en la cocina

Bien hermano a cocinar, te necesito en esto quiero sorprender a Hope

Elijah rio y ayudo a su hermano los dos prepararon un sabroso desayuno, le indico como debía hacer todo, él se dio cuenta su hermano había cambiado con la luz de Hope, aunque aún temía que si alguien intentaba dañarlos como este reaccionaria.

Todos disfrutaron del desayuno, felicitando a Klaus, debían hacer muchas cosas aun recuperar sus propiedades y para Kol era revivir a Davina, habían encontrado con Freya el hechizo perfecto.

Kol y Freya salieron temprano fueron en busca de Vincent quien acepto ayudarlos esperando que eso mejorara las relaciones con la familia Mikaelson, debían canalizar más poder un Original no bastaba llamaron a Elijah , acepto hacerlo. Comenzaron el hechizo con el cuerpo de Davina. Los hermanos sintieron como su energía desaparecida, Kol solo pudo ver un resplandor y ambos cayeron en el suelo.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con los de ella, Davina estaba ahí con él, ambos lloraron, se abrazaron fuertemente él no la quería soltar nunca, se besaron tiernamente, él estaba muy débil aun ella le entrego una bolsa de sangre, la bebió despacio.

Te amo Kol Mikaelson

Te amo, y no te dejare nunca

Se acurrucaron en la cama y quedaron dormidos.

Elijah abrió los ojos aún estaba en la iglesia, encontró un mensaje de Freya que decía: lleve a Kol y Davina a casa primero iré por ti más tarde. Encontró una bosa de sangre y la bebió se quedaría un poco más de tiempo en cama, hasta que escucho que alguien entraba en la iglesia y hablaba con Vincent , esa voz era Rayna Cruz, hablaban sobre el hechizo de inmortalidad de ella y como Bonnie había cambiado tantas cosas. Se levantó para caminar y escuchar mejor todo. Al parecer el brujo y la cazadora se estaban haciendo amigos.

El hechizo eran con 8 vidas en un principio pero con que hizo Bonnie al parecer podían o ser más vidas o menos, no tenía idea ni siquiera la bruja misma, además su sed por matar vampiros estaba controlada ella uso una frase de que por fin estaba libre y podía hacer muchas cosas que nunca las hizo. Hablaron de Simón al parecer al brujo le agradaba y le comento que sabía que aquel hombre gustaba de Rayna a lo que ella le conto que el intento besarla, Elijah sintió celos, su sospechas eran ciertas ese hombre la cortejaba.

Entraron a la iglesia en compañía de una bruja 6 vampiros empezaron atacarlos Rayna se movía ágilmente más Vincet estaba inmovilizado él iba ayudarlos, pero su fuerza no llegaba ni siquiera podía moverse rápidamente, Rayna había exterminado a 4 ella se interpuso entre Vincent y la bruja, esta trataba de dañarla mas no podía, alguien apareció un hombre con una capucha lanzo una daga al brazo lastimándola, el brujo se acercó a la cazadora ella le digo algo al oído Vincent tomo unos cristales que Rayna Cruz tenia de repente asomaron detrás de Elijah en el segundo piso de la iglesia, ella sangraba del brazo aun, Vincent miro a Elijah extendió su mano este la tomo, de repente estaban en la casa de los Mikaleson.

Los cristales eran de teletransportación ahora se explicaba como ella lo encontró en la cascada rápidamente y en la tienda no poseía velocidad como un vampiro pero si objetos oscuros.

Aun sangraba a pesar de quitarla la daga quiso darle su sangre pero ella se negó, le señalo su mochila había alguna especie de antídoto, el cual le dieron de beber, el recordó a su hermano Klaus estaban en cama también, pero apenas ella bebió eso, su hermano mejoro. Hayley llego llevaba consigo la cabeza de la bruja, Vincent hablo de que como fueron atacados, les conto del hombre encapuchado, este había escapado.

Rayna estaba mejor a pesar de que Freya le insistió que se queta la pulsera ella se negó, así provocando aún más el enojo de Klaus.

Elijah se ofreció a llevarlos a Vincent y Rayna a ver si podían convencerla, primero dejo al mago, continuo conduciendo hasta el apartamento de ella, noto como el vestía un terno negro muy fino sus zapatos lustrados si él era un pingüino sin duda alguno, pero no quedaba nada. Hablaron del porque no dejaba a Klaus.

Si no hubiera estado con esa pulsera me hubieras ayudado, con el antídoto, supongo que escuchaste todo en la iglesia

Así es, no sabes cuántas vidas tienes, si te hubiera ayudado así seas un riesgo.

No lo creo por eso aun necesito atarme a tu hermano, hasta encontrar el primer objeto, Simón sabe dónde esta

Tu novio es muy conocedor

Él no es mi novio Original solo trabajamos juntos

Freno el carro de repente, la saco bruscamente del asiento del pasajero, la llevo a pesar de sus quejas hasta el asiento de atrás la recostó ahí y comenzó besarla, ella se resistía al principio, pero después cedió quitándole la chaqueta seguida de su corbata y los botones de la camisa salieron volando… sonó una campana, despertó enseguida, por dios estaba soñando con Elijah Mikaelson , recordó cómo le dejo en la entrada del edificio, ella le agradeció cerrando la puerta mientras él se aleja en el vehículo. El sonido de la campana provenía de su celular era Simón.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO VI

EL BAILE

Recuperaron todos sus propiedades además Freya compro un hotel, ahí seria el baile del viernes, todos debían asistir de esa manera, todo sería armonía pensaba ella, una fiesta traía felicidad a cualquiera además sería el primer baile de Davina y Kol juntos.

Klaus invito a Caroline quien acepto, pero no permitió que le regalara ningún vestido. Él estaba emocionado después de tanto tiempo bailaría de nuevo con ella. Aunque Hope estaría presente su pequeña lobita se veria encantadora. Su hija había aprendido tanto dibujaba muy hermoso además su magia había mejorado sus hermanos la ayudaban, Elijah le quería enseñar a tocar el piano pero ella se negó , quería aprender la batería y al parecer su hermano sabia tocarla, con Rebekah iban de compras y su hermana le enseñaba a cuidarse además compartían historias juntas. Su familia estaba en paz.

Rebekah iría con Matt ellos estaban juntos, sus hermanos no pusieron quejas no les preocupa, que ella fuera feliz con aquel humano. Sin embargo ella no sabía cómo decirles que con su novio querían viajar un largo tiempo.

Davina amaba tanto a Kol su primer baile juntos verlo de traje ahí seria espectacular, aun no perdonaba a sus hermanos ahora sería muy cuidadosa ya había conversado de eso con su novio, y él estaba de acuerdo en que los dos se apoyarían y que nadie interferiría en su amor.

Simón invito a Rayna, le regalo un vestido tono rosa imperial, resaltaba su busto con varias líneas en cristales, la caída del vestido era delicada y se moldeaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. No estaba entusiasmada de ir al baile ni siquiera recordar cómo era bailar, además no le gustaba la idea de ir desarmada, llevaba aun puesta la pulsera que le conectaba con la que tenía Klaus no se la quitaría debía estar segura que cumplieran el acuerdo.

Llego la noche y todos estaban muy elegantes, esperando a sus parejas, Freya acompañaría a su hermano Elijah en el baile, eran los únicos de la familia sin pareja. De a poco el salón se llenó de los invitados los Mikaelson dieron la bienvenida y comenzaron con el baile de inauguración. Todos pensaba que Klaus comenzaría a bailar con Caroline para su sorpresa invito a Rayna ellos abrirían en baile, se unieron las parejas Freya acompañada de Simón quien no estaba feliz de ver a Rayna con el vampiro, Elijah saco a Caroline quien estaba algo molesta al parecer el gesto de Klaus de invitar a la cazadora causante de problemas en su antigua relación con Stefan Salvatore no le agrada en nada que bailaran juntos, ellas estaba realmente incomoda, y se disculpó con el dejándolo solo, él se retiró para estar observando de lejos como bailaban sus hermanos, pero su mirada estaba fija en Klaus y Rayna que además reían. Ella parecía algo tímida con su hermano y los celos se hicieron presentes de nuevo. Solo faltaba que Niklaus la besara y ella correspondiera. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la mesa de bocadillos a beber un trago, estaba furioso al igual que Caroline.

Esta es la mesa de los anti sociales hablo Rayna

Bailabas bien con mi hermano, creo que eso molesto a su acompañante de esta noche ¿por qué no estas con él?

Una chica muy linda reclamo bailar con el

El regreso a ver, era Hope

A Caroline no le agrado desde que case a su ex novio, pero no tu hermano solo bailo conmigo para negociar, no lo consiguió

Veo que sigues firme en tu idea, pero no te vamos a traicionar

Aun no les creo

está bien tienes razón en desconfiar, tu destino ha sido cruel contigo provocando que odies a los vampiros

pero el destino puede cambiar

Con esas palabras se alejó, para irse junto a Simón que hablaba con los licántropos, el destino puede cambiar recordó cuando Tatia le había dicho lo mismo con respecto al cerdo Loki, él lo había liberado al siguiente día, había mentido a su madre y padre diciendo que este escapo. Causando que su padre lo golpee.

El baile continuo, todos se divertían, Klaus fue a buscar a Caroline quien estaba en los jardines molesta al llegar ella lo cacheteo diciéndole que porque bailaba con esa mujer era peligrosa y debían tener cuidado, ella temía por él, no confiaba en la cazadora, él le conto lo de la pulsera lo que hizo que ella se enojara más con Rayna Cruz. Él sonrió señalando que estaba celosa, ella negó y sin darse cuenta se estaban besando. Los dos se separaron encontrando sus miradas, sus ojos azules se buscaban para un segundo beso y lo hicieron, ella quería tanto estar con él, pero recordó que Hope estaba adentro, decidió calmarse y decirle a él que volvieran a la fiesta que quería conocer a su hija, entro de la mano de Klaus y bailaron.

La fiesta estaba por terminar y a pesar de bailar con varias mujeres esa noche no pudo bailar con la cazadora, que al parecer todo hombre quería compartir un baile con ella. Él lo lamento solo la miraba de lejos y ella correspondía a sus miradas.

Ese fue el primer baile de Hope en New Orleans conoció a Caroline quien le conto de sus hijas brujas y que algún día les presentarían para que jugaran. No sabía si era la novia de su padre, pero le agradaba. Esperaba que su padre sea feliz a como su madre, a pesar de que deseaba que estuvieran juntos, sin embargo en una ocasión cuando tenía 5 años su madre lloraba por tío Elijah, ella lo amaba pero cuando conoció a Thomas su madre ya no lloraba más por su tío, no sabía bien como era amar entre un hombre y una mujer pero Hope amaba a su familia sobre todo siempre y para siempre.

Habían transcurrido 2 meses y las cosas en New Orleans estaban bien, sabían que uno de los objetos era un lienzo pintado en los años 40, un pintor habían encontrado unos tarros con una pintura extraña y había plasmado su obra con ella, la cual se encontraba en Lima Perú, para esto viajaría un grupo Kol conjuntamente con Davina quien era parte de las brujas, un licántropo llamado José.

La ciudad estaba en calma incluso Simón había hecho un gimnasio para todos, al cual asistían los Mikaelson, en especial Elijah y Kol. Todos se entrenaban ahí pero durante la noche a partir de las diez siempre iba Rayna a practicar en una ocasión se encontró con Elijah quien ya estaba acostumbrado a que lo llamara Original. Algunas veces el asomaba justo a las diez de la noche con algún pretexto como el ultimo había sido que olvido su celular, no mantenía una conversación tranquila ella siempre lo ofendía y retaba. El acepto un duelo entraron en el ring quien diera tres puntos ganaba, ella ataco primero con una patada pero la detuvo, su ventaja era la velocidad vampírica, no lo negaba la cazadora era una buena contrincante, la llevo al suelo tumbándola un punto a su favor, ella actuó rápido se levantó y le propicio un golpe en la espalda seguido de una patada en el estómago dejándolo en el suelo dos puntos a favor a de ella, Elijah la miro y se rio bien quería jugar rudo, actuó con rapidez y la golpeo en la espalda, dos a dos, cada golpee ella lo frenaba al igual que él, parecer iba a ser un empate, se movió rápidamente pero ella anticipo donde iba a estar, dio un giro para golpear su pecho con su pie, pero la sostuvo ella con la otra pierna logro golpearlo pero ambos cayeron, ella encima de él.

Bien yo gane Original, soy mejor que tu

Tuviste suerte no use toda mi fuerza estas vinculada a mi hermano y puedo lastimarlo, te defiendes bien, admiro a una mujer fuerte e independiente Rayna Cruz

Creo que debo levantarme

No lo hagas

¿Qué?

Creo que por fin conectamos bien, y mantenemos una conversación sensata, y creo que se debe a que estas encima mío y eso te da autoridad

Lo que quieres es convencerme de retirarme la pulsera para dejar libre a tu hermano, es por eso que estas casi todos los días cerca mío utilizando tu encanto que conmigo no funciona

Si mi hermano es importante para mí, él es padre ahora y temo que si te hieren lo hacen con el también, además no sabemos cuántas vidas tienes, él es un vampiro Original no hay armas para matarnos, pero no sabemos si este vínculo sea capaz de matar a Klaus si a ti te mataran, no quisiera dejar a mi sobrina sin su padre, vengo todos la noches no solo por Klaus estoy intentando ser tu aliado.

Comprendo la situación de tu hermano, pero no confió, es padre conozco a tu sobrina, bien lo hare me retirare la pulsera Klaus será libre espero me des tu palabra que no intentara quitarme la vida en su sed de venganza, y que quede claro no soy tu aliada

Gracias, pero al parecer te gusta tener autoridad no te has levantado aun y debo marcharme, a menos que tu no

Borra esa sonrisa de tu rostro Original

Se levantó enseguida, Elijah también aún no borraba la sonrisa de su rostro, se acercó a ella y tomo un mechón de su cabello colocándolo detrás de su oreja, ella solo lo miro iba a decir algo pero él fue quien hablo

Podríamos llevarnos bien comenzamos mal, mi comportamiento no ha sido adecuado con lo que respecta hacia tu persona, podría ganar tu confianza si me permitieras.

No lo sé, es mejor que te alejes de mí, podrías tener problemas con los vampiros en especial con la madre de tu sobrina, no soy de su agrado

Entiendo Rayna Cruz

Ella le enseño su muñeca, iba a retirarse la pulsera, pero cuando lo intento esta no salió.

Que sucede

Intento quitármela, más no puedo, espera debo hacer una llamada

Esa noche el regreso sin buenas noticias para Klaus, a pesar de lo intentos la pulsera no salía vinculándolos, cada golpe él lo sentía, podía soportarlo, los brujos intentaron ayudar más nada hizo efecto, ella prometió que buscaría la solución lo antes posible.


	7. Chapter VII

CAPITULO VII

FRIO

Las juntas de las facciones ya no se salían de control, todos aportaban por un bien común solo existía Rayna no podía quitarse la pulsera, debía viajar a Canadá a buscar una daga que deshiciera el amarre, así que Klaus permitió que se fuera en compañía de Rebekah, Elijah y Matt que era pareja de su hermano el hombre no se había ido de New Orleans.

Klaus había comenzado a frecuentar a Caroline después de ese beso, sin embargo ella le había pedido tiempo, todo iba muy deprisa en su vida romántica y comenzar una nueva relación no estaba en sus manos, el sin embargo le regalaba rosas cuando salían a pasear por las calles, además compartían tiempo con Hope, mientras sus hermanos buscaban como ayudarlo, Caroline traería a las gemelas para presentarles, pero de seguro vendría con Alaric.

Llegaron a Canadá debían llegar a la ciudad Grouse Mountain en Vancouver cubierta de nieve se alojaron en un hotel, donde Elijah compartía la habitación con Matt y Rebekah con Rayna, ellos habían decidido cuidar y vigilar a la cazadora.

Rayna les habían contado que existía una cuchilla capaz de cortar la pulsera, una hechicera era quien la poseía vivía en las montañas, debían buscarla en la mañana.

En la mañana salieron pero la nieve no les permitía avanzar, debían esperar a que el clima mejore, Matt y Rebekah compartían varios besos juntos lo que incomodaba no solo a Rayna sino a Elijah también. Ella fue por una taza de té a la cafetería en eso un joven se acercó y le entrego una nota que decía: quieres la cuchilla ven tu sola, cuando pase la nevada, indicaba unas coordenadas, decidió ir sola, quería de una vez dejar de ser acosada por los Mikaelson a causa del vínculo con su hermano, Elijah se acercó a ella no la dejaba en ningún momento sola, así que su estrategia fue ir al baño, Rebekah estaba entretenida con su novio, camino y cerró la puerta sabía que Elijah estaría esperando que saliera, en este había una ventana y decidió salir por ahí.

Habian pasado una hora buscando a la cazadora, sus cosas estaban en la habitación lo que significaba que no había escapado, sono su celular era Hayley

Hayley

Klaus está mal que sucedió con Rayna Cruz, hace unos 20 minutos el comenzó con un fuerte dolor en su costado derecho

Ella se escapó no sabemos ¿dónde está?

Deben encontrarla se supone que debían vigilarla

Lo sé la encontrare lo prometo, tengo una idea, quiero hablar con mi hermana

Dime

Necesitamos un hechizo localizador para encontrarla

Elijah no tengo ningún objeto de ella

Yo si

Tu si ¿cómo?

Es largo de contar, es una bufanda está en mi armario

Seguro es de ella

Si la olvido en el gimnasio el otro día

Bien te llamare apenas tenga resultados

Espero y Freya no llamaba, Rebekah quería salir a buscar enseguida, pues temía por la vida de su hermano.

Sonó su celular y en él un mapa de la zona y la localización de Rayna se encontraban en lo profundo del bosque.

Elijah escucha lo que le haya pasado le tiene muy grave, tiene su fuerza aumentada más que un humano pero no creo que resitúa el frio ve pronto y encuéntrala debemos salvar a nuestro hermano no sabemos qué ocurrirá con el si ella muere.

Gracias Freya

Vamos Elijah debemos encontrarla

No Rebekah no me arriesgare a llevarte conmigo, afuera alguien o algo hirió a Rayna Cruz, no fue cualquiera, quiero que los dos se queden, si intentan atacarlos deben irse, escúchame no importa si no regreso te vas

Elijah yo no

Rebekah hazlo por favor, la encontrare y liberare a Niklaus

Él se colocó una gran chompa y todo el equipo para salir en la nieve, a pesar de que los vampiros no sentían frio, lo hizo pues si lo veían lo confundirían con un humano común. Tomo una moto de nieve para recorrer todo deprisa ya llevaba 45 minutos y aun no llegaba al punto en donde se encontraba Rayna , estaba preocupado ella llevaba 2 horas en ese frio, esperaba encontrarla con vida.

Llego pero no la encontró se había movido, en la nieve se veían rastros de sangre, busco por los alrededores y encontró una pequeña cueva, entro hasta el final y ahí estaba ella herida en el suelo, había intentado hacer una fogata sin éxito, la tomo en sus brazos estaba helada y la herida estaba abierta, pudo palpar que en su interior había un pedazo de vidrio quizás eso no le permitía sanar, tomo una navaja que traía con él para cortar la piel y retirar el vidrio, cuando en eso en la mano de Rayna estaba una cuchilla, la tomo , busco en su mano la pulsera si esta era podía desvincular a su hermano, la pudo cortar el vínculo ya no existía más Klaus era libre.

Dentro del equipo que traía con él estaba unos leños, los acomodo y prendió tomo la navaja y la quemo para así hacer un pequeño corte para quitar el vidrio del cuerpo de la cazadora, corto despacio, ella aún seguía con vida pero no sentía nada, su presión estaba muy baja, quito despacio lo que él pensaba era un vidrio, al sacarlo era un fragmento de metal con símbolos egipcios, tiro agua sobre la herida ella soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor espero a que sanara pero no había resultados, tomo del botiquín una venda para ponérsela alrededor de la herida así pararía la hemorragia debía llevarla de ahí, pero empezó a nevar muy fuerte.

La acerco más al fuego para elevar el calor, pero no daba el resultado deseado, se le ocurrió hacer lo nunca antes pensado o quizás deseado en su subconsciente, debía darle calor, se acercó a ella quitándole despacio la chompa y después el buzo que la cubría además esa ropa estaba húmeda, retiro su pantalón de frio, al igual que el jean que llevaba puesto para solo dejarla en ropa interior, la coloco rápidamente en el sleeping térmico para dos que el traía en la mochila de salvamento, se quitó la vestimenta para el frio, y la camisa para solo quedarse en pantalón se apoyó encima de ella para brindarle el calor de su cuerpo, él había estado tan abrigado que su cuerpo frio de vampiro estaba caliente, el fuego ayudaría también, tuvo cuidado en no tocar la herida. Sentía como ella entraba en calor de a poco. De sus labios se desprendió una palabra que alegro su corazón.

Elijah

En sus labios se escuchaba diferente, no era más Elijah Mikaleson u Original como solía decirle despectivamente ahora solo era Elijah.

Aquí estoy Rayna

Sintió como se recuperaba, sus manos estaban alrededor de su cintura, y esa sensación le gustaba, aún estaba débil, pero iba mejorando, acaricio su cabello despacio cuando se dio cuenta la mente de Rayna estaba vulnerable, y él pudo entrar a ver sus más íntimos secretos. Miro como le obligaban a matar a su padre, como había matado a centenares de vampiros, la persecución a Stefan Salvatore, las muertes que había atravesado y el nunca poder descansar como una persona normal, cuando revivió de nuevo gracias a Bonnie, a un hombre que al parecer era su único novio en tantos años y como lo mato por ser un vampiro, con ese hombre solo había compartido besos pero nunca nada más íntimo. Salió de su mente no quería ver más. No era la manera de conocerla, no estaba bien.

Elijah acerco sus labios a los de ella robándole un pequeño beso mientras dormía, se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por ella temía perderla, quería estar cerca de ella a pesar de que era una gran amenaza para su familia, él se estaba enamorando, mas no sabía si sería correspondido.

Les recomiendo escuchar esta canción I hate I love de Gnash y Olivia O Brien


End file.
